Heure H
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Suite du crossover une étrange rencontre La terre risque d'être détruite et Séshat déborde d'imagination pour tendre des pièges.
1. Chapter 1

Aurélia

aurelia49yahoo.fr

Fic n° 70

Janvier 06

Genre : Crossover MacGyver et Stargate SG1

Epoque : Stargate la saison 8 et après, sans tenir aucun compte de la saison 9 puisque Jack n'est plus là, et moi je veux Jack. La fic se situe en janvier 2006, et Jack dirige toujours la base

Pour Mac Gyver c'est le début de l'année 1988. (que je situe saison 2)

Avertissement : Cette fic fait suite à une Etrange Rencontre, qu'il faut absolument avoir lue.

Merci à Ally et Mondaye, Logan

HEURE H

25 HEURES

H moins 1

-Quelle est votre décision, monsieur le président ? demanda O' Neill.

Henry Hayes était seul dans son bureau. Il avait expressément réclamé qu'on ne le dérangeât pas. La décision qu'il devait prendre était vitale dans un sens mais tellement dérisoire dans l'autre !

Il s'accorda un instant de réflexion sachant que son interlocuteur au bout de fil attendait patiemment sa réponse. De toute façon cela n'avait plus aucune importance. L'échec se profilait, bientôt tout serait dit.

Que faire ? Dire à la population toute la vérité ? qu'une espèce aliène venue d'une porte dont personne ne connaissait l'existence avait peut être décidé de détruire la terre ? mais qu'on n'en était pas sûr à cent pour cent ? Pourquoi maintenant à une heure de l'échéance ?

Une goutte de sueur tomba sur le bureau. Pourtant la pièce n'était pas chauffée plus que d 'habitude. Le président s'épongea.

Le général O'Neill toussota au bout du fil.

-Allez-vous réussir ? demanda simplement le président d'une voix neutre.

-Je ne crois pas dit le général O'Neill d'une voix toute aussi dénuée d'émotion.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi se précipiter et provoquer la panique ? Y a-t-il un moyen d'y échapper ?

-Non, monsieur le président, aucun. Tant qu'il n'est pas arrivé, aucun.

-Je m'accorde quelques minutes de réflexion supplémentaires dit Hayes. Je vous tiens au courant, naturellement vous aussi de votre côté.

-Entendu monsieur le président, je vous fais un rapport toutes les 15 minutes.

Voilà on y était ! L'instant tant redouté depuis que la Terre avait l'insigne honneur de connaître les Goa'ulds ! La menace était latente depuis bien des années. Quelque fois le piège avait été déjoué à temps lors des batailles contre Apophis, Soccar, ou Anubis. Mais ils savaient tous aux SGC qu'un ennemi plus puissant débarquerait un jour et leur lancerait l'ultime défi !

Bientôt tout serait dit. Jack eut une pensée émue pour l'homme, qui n'hésiterait à sacrifier quelques belles années de sa vie pour sauver le futur de sa planète, en vain sans doute. Une bien mauvaise habitude pensa t-il en se rappelant toutes les fois où ils avaient fait la même chose, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à mettre leur vie dans la balance, pour l'ultime tentative. Cela avait toujours réussi. Mais là… Malgré tout il était heureux pour Sam qui échapperait peut être au désastre, et pourrait refaire sa vie.

H moins 48

-Vous ne mangez pas Sam ? s'inquiéta Daniel.

-Je n'ai pas très faim, dit la jeune femme en levant le nez de son assiette où elle tournait sa fourchette sans conviction.

Elle se leva et quitta la table sans explication. Depuis quelques jours elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Rien n' avait changé pourtant , mais elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler.

Des rêves, toujours les mêmes occupaient ses nuits et les bousculaient de leur saveur amère. Des hommes, le long défilé de ceux qui étaient morts pour avoir tenté de l'aimer. Ceux que tout le monde connaissaient ici à la base, Jonas, Narim, Jo Faxon, et puis tous les autres , ceux qu'elle avait connus dans son adolescence, des visages flous devant ses yeux, lui rappelaient constamment qu'elle était une veuve noire.

A ces visages venait se superposer celui de MacGyver, le jeune homme brillant et si attachant au beau visage souriant. Celui que le général avait ramené à son époque il y avait maintenant plus d'un an. Mac et Jack le même homme à deux époques différentes. Le même et pourtant si dissemblables ! Elle les avait englobés dans son esprit, dans son amour éperdu pour le général. Les phrases de Mac étaient gravées en lettre de feu, « tu dois lui parler. Il le faut » ! Mac qui l'aimait d'un amour fou, c'était Jack dans sa jeunesse ! Jack qui l'avait aimée dès le premier regard ! comment faire fi d'un tel amour ? Quelque chose qui transcende tout, qui doit faire taire les doute et les peurs. Mais ces rêves qui revenaient la hanter tout le temps ? Comment ne pas tenir compte d'un rêve ? c'était le reflet de l'âme, ce qui se cachait au plus profond de son inconscient qui revenait à la surface, entraînant avec lui son cortège d'angoisses et d'interrogations .

Sam s'était enfermée dans son labo, elle voulait parler à Jack mais savait qu'elle se ferait rembarrer. A chaque fois c'était la même chose, dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche elle avait l'impression qu'il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle allait dire, et il détournait sa phrase par une remarque ou une boutade qui la déstabilisait. Mais peut être avait-il changé ? Elle savait que les deux hommes s'étaient parlés. Mac avait dû lui dire franchement qu'il était un imbécile, et probablement Jack avait dû esquiver avec sa dextérité habituelle. Mais elle soupçonnait Mac de ne pas s' être laissé faire. Après tout il le connaissait bien, mieux que quiconque sans doute. Mais tout ça c'était il y avait plus d'un an et rien n'avait bougé.

Et puis le rêve de cette nuit avait déclenché cette nostalgie en elle. Le revoir ! Comme elle aimerait tant le revoir ! Avec lui tout serait possible, elle le savait.

Elle s'installa devant son ordinateur et voulut reprendre sa tâche, mais le cœur n'y était pas, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ces équations.

Son travail lui parut dérisoire. En un éclair de lucidité elle réalisa que sa vie serait un échec tant qu'elle n'aurait pas résolu ses problèmes personnels. A quoi lui servait-il d'être sans doute la meilleure scientifique du pays, si elle vivait dans un désert affectif, avec auprès d'elle l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, mais si loin dans sa tour d'ivoire, isolé dans son bureau du 27ème niveau ?

Seule dans son labo, elle prit une décision, et se sentit réconfortée. Elle allait quitter la base. Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Trop de souffrances à côtoyer le général. Il n'y avait même plus entre eux des petits signes d'amitié, des coups d'œil comme autrefois quand il était inquiet pour elle. Non il était la plupart du temps dans son bureau. Les briefings étaient brefs , et les débriefings encore plus ! Comme si tout cela lui pesait ! Il ne venait jamais au mess comme autrefois et s'arrêtait de moins en moins souvent la voir dans son labo.

Elle le voyait rarement seul, sauf pour quelques entrevues de travail, mais toujours rapidement, entre deux portes. Elle avait bien essayé de lui parler en privé mais il était toujours occupé au téléphone ou à recevoir les huiles de l'Etat Major, ou tout simplement à travailler dans son bureau la porte fermée.

Harriman lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire et n'avait pas insisté.

Oui, elle quitterait la base et demanderait une affectation au Pentagone. Le seul hic : la demande devait passer par le général O'Neill et être approuvée par lui.

Forte de ses résolutions, elle écrivit sa lettre, sans donner d'autres raisons que « convenances personnelles ».

Elle fit passer la lettre par Harriman et attendit le cœur en paix. Oui, elle avait bien fait. Elle se coucha et s'endormit tout de suite. Curieusement cette nuit là ses démons familiers ne virent pas la trouver, elle ne fit aucun rêve.

H moins 40

Ils étaient tous là autour de la table, Daniel, Teal'c, et Sam. Par la vitre centrale on apercevait O'Neill au téléphone.

-C'est fou dit Daniel, on dirait qu'il passe sa vie à téléphoner.

Sa remarque tomba à plat.

Sam était plongée dans le dossier de la prochaine mission et Teal'c restait silencieux comme à son habitude.

Daniel, du regard fit le tour de la table.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, répondit Teal'c, je réfléchissais.

-Sam ?

-Quoi ? fit la jeune femme d'un air surpris.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui Daniel.

Daniel soupira l'air peu convaincu. A ce moment O'Neill entra et s'assit directement dans son fauteuil, et sans même saluer ses amis, enchaîna le début du briefing.

« Il a lu ma lettre pensa Sam et il est furieux ».

Elle le connaissait parfaitement, ce pli sur son front un peu plus creusé, et sa voix plus grave et légèrement assourdie était le signe d'une grande colère. Pourtant il souriait, ses mains posées sur la table devant lui, semblaient décontractées. Il avait même une pose presque nonchalante, mais pourtant Sam savait qu'il était furieux. D'une colère froide et rentrée qui n'exploserait sans doute jamais mais le rendrait particulièrement dur dans ses propos quand il s'adresserait à elle. Elle le savait et s'attendait à un après réunion houleux.

La briefing se déroula autour de P5N789, ils devaient visiter ce monde autrefois possession de Herru'ur, et rapporter toutes les technologies susceptibles d'être importantes pour la défense de la planète. Une mission habituelle et tout à fait banale qui ne requerrait pas l'attention de Sam.

La réunion fut bouclée en quelques minutes.

O'Neill se leva et sonna ainsi la fin du briefing.

-Colonel ! dans mon bureau dit –il glacial en quittant la pièce.

On y était !

Sam le suivit le cœur battant à tout rompre. Comment lui expliquer ? « je pars parce que je ne peux pas vous aimer ! » Mais le général était intelligent il avait sûrement déjà tout compris .

Il ne la fit pas asseoir.

-Colonel votre démission suivra la voie hiérarchique.

Elle était stupéfaite, il ne lui demandait même pas pourquoi, il acceptait son départ. Elle en perdit la voix et entendit à peine ce qu'il lui disait.

Il acceptait qu'elle parte mais lui demandait de rester jusqu'à ce qu'on lui trouve un remplaçant.

-Colonel ! insista t-il devant son silence.

-Oui mon général, je resterais.

-Bien ! rompez !

Elle quitta le bureau du général, comme sonnée. Elle était abasourdie, il n'avait même pas discuté ; comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. La colère enfla en elle , elle accéléra le pas pour rentrer directement dans ses quartiers. Pas question que quelqu'un la voie dans cet état, la mine sombre et si proche des larmes. C'était cela qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il ne lui avait rien demandé, aucune question. On aurait dit qu'il s'y attendait.

Au fond il doit être soulagé, pensa t-elle amèrement. Elle se rappelait d'infimes détails, des mimiques, des gestes, des paroles tout à fait explicites, un agacement. Oui O'Neill ne la supportait plus, il voulait la savoir loin de lui.

Elle avait encore quelques minutes avant le départ. Machinalement elle termina son sac. Tous ses gestes étaient automatiques, vérification du matériel, ne rien oublier, tout ranger selon un ordre bien défini, de façon à ne pas perdre de temps à chercher quelque chose dans l'urgence.

Elle boucla la lanière, mit son sac sur une épaule, prit sa veste de treillis et sortit de ses quartiers comme une automate.

Le départ ressemblait à tous les autres. Siler aux commandes de la porte. Le général derrière la vitre regardant la salle d'embarquement. Daniel et Teal'c arrivèrent juste après elle. Ils se tenaient prêts au départ pendant que les chevrons s'enclenchaient.

« Peut être ma dernière mission » songea Sam le cœur serré tout en se retournant vers son chef. Le général donna l'ordre du départ comme à l'accoutumée, par un « soyez prudents, SG1 »

Sam monta la rampe et s'engouffra dans le vortex, suivie de ses deux amis.

H moins 38

La planète était déserte de toute population humaine, seuls quelques corbeaux occupaient le terrain et remplissaient l'air de leur croassement. Ils avancèrent prudemment l'arme au poing, mais durent bientôt se rendre à l'évidence ils étaient seuls.

-Tant mieux dit Daniel. Peut être n'aurons-nous pas de problèmes pour une fois ?

Sam sourit et donna l'ordre du départ.

-Nous avons huit kilomètres à faire en direction du nord dit-elle. En marchant vite nous pourrions y être dans une heure 15.

Ils partirent d'un pas rapide, en silence. Sam marchait devant, elle menait le train. Daniel essaya bien de parler, disant que c'était plus agréable de discuter en marchant, mais Sam ne répondait que par monosyllabes et il n'insista pas.

Le chemin devint vite escarpé ralentissant leur progression. Il n'y avait plus de traces visibles, rien de que du rocher, des creux et des bosses.

Au bout de deux heures le temple fut en vue.

-Daniel dit Sam, le général O'Neill nous a demandé d'être de retour à 20 heures. Ce qui vous laisse une marge de une heure.

-D'accord répondit Daniel qui sans attendre s'enfonça dans les ruines.

Le temple n'était pas grand et en partie démoli. Seuls quelques pans de murs tenaient encore debout par miracle. Ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer bredouille quand Daniel aperçut, cachée dans les fourrés, ce qui semblait être une porte.

-Il nous reste un peu de temps Sam ? c'est sûrement quelque chose d'important.

La porte très basse s'ouvrit facilement sans un seul grincement.

-Bizarre dit Teal'c on dirait que les gonds ont été huilés.

Sam avança prudemment le faisceau de sa lampe et éclaira des murs de torchis qui semblaient en assez bon état. Elle pénétra prudemment à l'intérieur. La salle était basse, c'était une sorte de caveau voûté. Sur les murs aucune inscription. Au fond un socle en pierre sur lequel était disposé une petite statue.

Des inscriptions sur le socle firent froncer les sourcils de Tea'lc

-Ce n'est pas du Goa'uld dit-il après une inspection rapide.

Daniel prit l'objet dans ses mains, il était lourd.

-C'est probablement fait en naquadah . Sam, j'aimerais ramener cet objet au SGC pour l'étudier, les symboles m'intriguent, on dirait de l'Ancien.

-Je pense que c'est sans danger dit la jeune femme, je ne détecte aucune énergie dans cette statue. Mais il faut tout de même que je demande l'autorisation au général O'Neill. Vous avez une idée de qui elle peut bien représenter ?

-Oui, dit-il. Mais il faut que je la compare avec les représentations des déesses pour en être sûr.

-Une goa'uld ? demanda Teal'c, c'est contradictoire avec le texte.

-C'est pour cela que je voudrais l'étudier. Il y a un mystère qu'il faut élucider.

-Rentrons, ordonna Sam.

-Jack va être content, ça faisait un bail qu'on avait rien ramené de nos missions.

-Oh je ne suis pas sûr qu'une statue lui fasse réellement plaisir, je crois qu'il aurait préféré une arme répondit Teal'c.

-Oui c'est vrai Teal'c, vous avez raison.

Le retour se fit plus rapidement que l'aller . A 19 h 57 , Daniel composait les symboles de la terre et Sam le code de l'iris.

Par radio Sam contacta le général.

-Nous voudrions rapporter un objet mon général, il n'y a aucune énergie.

-Qu'est que c'est Carter ?

-Une statue !

-Oh ! La voix de Jack trahissait une légère déception.

-Vous voyez Daniel, le général est déçu !

-Vous êtes sûre que c'est sans danger, demanda O'Neill ?

-Absolument mon général.

-Bien Carter, je vous fais confiance.

La voix chaude de Jack réconforta Sam et lui mit un peu de baume au cœur. On aurait dit que tout allait bien entre eux. Peut être essayait-il par sa gentillesse de l'empêcher de démissionner ?

SG1 traversa le vortex en toute tranquillité comme à l'accoutumée. Sam fermait la marche, c'était elle qui portait la statue dans sa main.

A peine eut-elle franchi l'horizon des évènements, que la porte fut parcourue d'une série d'éclairs bleutés, un grondement sourd envahit la salle d'embarquement. Sam courut jusqu'au pied de la rampe, et se précipita dans la salle de contrôle. D'instinct elle avait lâché la statue, qui roula sur le sol sans se casser.

La voix d'O'Neill rugit dans les hauts parleurs

-Isolez la salle !

Daniel et Teal'c vinrent la rejoindre, tandis que les lourdes portes métalliques se refermaient. La lumière chuta, le système entier arrêta de fonctionner tandis que l'éclairage de secours prenait le relais.

-Mais qu'est ce c'est que ce truc ! dit Jack en colère et en se tournant vers Sam. Je croyais que c'était sans danger !

-Je le croyais aussi, dit Sam embarrassée.

-Ça ne vient peut être pas de la statue, hasarda Daniel.

-Etrange coïncidence alors !

Mais Sam ne répondit pas, elle s'était tout de suite mise aux consoles de contrôle. La lumière revint et le système se remit en route.

-Tout à l'air normal mon général.

-Bien fit O'Neill, débriefing immédiatement. Enfermez cette chose dans un caisson étanche ordonna t-il en montrant l'objet du délit qui était resté sur le sol.

Quelques minutes plus tard SG1 et le général regardaient l'objet sur toutes les coutures. Sam l'avait sorti du caisson car l'objet était de nouveau sans danger. C'était une statuette d'environ 30 centimètres de haut représentant un buste de femme. La matière était inconnue mais elle devait être solide car elle avait résisté à la chute sur la rampe métallique.

Elle passa de main en main. Daniel la garda un moment dans les siennes pour mieux voir les symboles qui étaient inscrits.

-Une idée de ce que c'est ? dit O'Neill.

-La représentation d'une déesse, Jack, mais avec l' aide de Teal'c je devrais pouvoir traduire rapidement les symboles.

-Vous avez vu Daniel , il me semble que le socle s'illumine par moment dit Sam.

-Oh ! ça doit être juste un reflet dit O'Neill. Faites voir.

Au moment même où il prenait l'objet dans sa main, de celui-ci jaillit une intense lumière bleue. Sous l'effet de la surprise Jack lâcha l'objet qui roula sur la table , mais la lueur ne s'était pas éteinte, au contraire, elle était de plus en plus vive et les symboles s'illuminaient et changeaient à très grande vitesse.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-J'ai l'impression que c'est comme un livre dont on tourne les pages très vite.

-Beaucoup trop vite ricana Jack, on n' a le temps de ne rien voir.

-Je vais les filmer dit Daniel. On passera ensuite le film au ralenti.

-Excellente idée Daniel. Faites-le tout de suite.

-Une chose m'intrigue O'Neill dit le jaffa de sa voix lente, pourquoi l'appareil s'est déclenché quand vous l'avez touché ?

-Je ne sais pas moi ! il a du sentir que j'adorais la lecture !

Sam lui jeta un coup d'œil, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il capta son regard et elle put y lire un reste de leur ancienne complicité. Elle s'éloigna le cœur un peu moins lourd.

Autre lieu. Hors du temps.

Elle se leva fatiguée, avec un fort mal de tête. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. En fait depuis qu'elle était revenue de la terre elle ne se sentait pas très bien.

La détention sans sarcophage dans les geôles du SGC avait fait plus de ravages qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. A son retour sur sa planète, les multiples séjours quelle y avait fait, l'avaient certes ramenée à la vie , mais ne lui avaient pas redonné la jeunesse perdue. Elle ne récupérait pas complètement et son miroir le lui disait tous les matins. On ne lui donnait plus vingt ans mais plutôt le double. Et de cela elle ne décolérait pas et vouait une haine farouche au général O'Neill qui avait osé venir la narguer dans sa cellule.

Naturellement elle ne remettait pas en cause les idées farfelues qui l'avaient conduites à un tel marasme. Son conseiller Zyal s'y était risqué, et il l'avait payé de sa vie. Plus personne dans son entourage ne se risquait à émettre la moindre idée sur ce qu'il aurait fallu, ou ce qu'il faudrait faire.

La haine brûlait dans le cœur de Séshât. Une envie de vengeance mortelle comme une soif inextinguible. Elle s'était déchaînée sur sa population envoyant à la mort dans les mines des centaines de gens , mais cela n'avait nullement apaisé sa colère.

Dans son courroux elle englobait Jack et son moi du passé, le fameux MacGyver qu'elle n'avait pas vu mais qui avait été, lui aussi capable de déjouer ses traquenards. Elle avait su que c'était lui qui avait préparé le piège ultime dans lequel elle était tombée, tellement sûre d'elle et de sa réussite.

Maintenant elle était en proie au doute.

Et pourtant la brillante mise en scène qu'elle avait concoctée était imparable. Une sorte de leurre pour Jack et toute la terre, dans lequel elle avait englobé MacGyver. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de le faire revenir en 2006. Tous les deux mourraient, ainsi que de nombreux terriens. Elle raserait la terre s'il le fallait, elle emploierait toute sa force et toute sa ruse, mais elle ferait taire une bonne fois pour toutes l'insolent chef du SGC, toute sa clique et son devenir par la même occasion.

Le piège était disposé, elle était prête. Tout était en place. Rien ne pourrait les sauver.

Et pourtant elle avait peur comme jamais.

Elle s'accorda un moment de repos dans les limbes apaisants du sarcophage. Après cette régénération elle se sentirait mieux. Elle en était sûre, il le fallait.

Sa vengeance était à ce prix. Quand le couvercle s'ouvrit libérant son flot de lumière, elle se mit debout et se sentit plus forte, un sourire étira ses lèvres maquillées de rouge sang.

-A nous deux Jack O'Neill.

H moins 25

-Alors Daniel avez-vous trouvé quelque chose questionna Jack en entrant dans le labo du jeune archéologue une heure après le débriefing.

-Pas encore, mais je vais vous faire voir le film au ralenti.

Sur l'écran on pouvait voir des séries de symboles, 3 en fait qui bougeaient à un rythme différent selon la place qu'ils occupaient.

-On dirait un compte à rebours dit O'Neill.

-Non mon général, je pense que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela dit Sam. Si c'était un compte à rebours simple, on ne verrait pas les chiffres bouger aussi vite . Or ce sont toujours les mêmes symboles qui reviennent.

-Vous avez raison Sam, c'est peut être une phrase qui serait répétée indéfiniment ? dit Daniel.

Ils étaient assis autour de la table du bureau de Daniel et contemplaient les symboles qui défilaient sur l'image.

La statue était posée sur la table.

-Résumons-nous réfléchit tout haut Daniel. Nous avons une statue représentant une déesse goa'uld qui a capté toute l'énergie de la porte et fait stopper tout notre système. Ensuite Jack vous touchez cette statue et ce défilement de symboles commence. Je pense que cela a certainement rapport avec le gène des anciens que vous possédez.

Silence autour de la table.

-Il faut absolument trouver ce que c'est Daniel. Si c'est de l'Ancien vous avez je pense assez d'éléments pour comprendre, dit Jack assez sèchement en se levant.

-Mais avec ce défilement perpétuel cela ne va pas être facile d'isoler quelque chose de compréhensible répliqua Sam. Il va falloir beaucoup de temps mon général.

-Faites le plus vite possible je n'aime pas du tout les objets étrangers qui font mumuse avec l'énergie de la porte, rétorqua O'Neill froidement.

-On va isoler toutes les séquences possibles dit Daniel avec un certain découragement dans la voix.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a d'étrange cette statue,s'enquit-il légèrement agacé, en la prenant dans sa main regardez la couleur s'est légèrement modifiée, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-N'y touchez pas Jack ! hurla Daniel.

Mais c'était trop tard. Une ligne supplémentaire était apparue un très court texte de quelques symboles, dont la lumière bleue brillait dans la pénombre.

et celle du bas avait repris son défilement, mais beaucoup plus lentement.

-Cette fois ci c'est un compte à rebours, qui vient de s'enclencher dit Sam.

-Une bombe s'inquiéta O'Neill ?

-Probablement mon général répondit Sam avec une certaine gravité dans la voix.

-On a combien de temps ?

-Aucune idée Jack, on ne sait pas comment le temps était compté chez les Anciens.

-Traduisez vite la phrase, dit O'Neill. Je vais appeler le président.

Moins d'une heure plus tard Daniel avait trouvé. Les symboles étaient bien des chiffres. Il en déduisit rapidement avec l'aide de Sam que le premier groupe correspondait à des heures, le second à des minutes et le 3ème, à des secondes vu le défilement rapide des chiffres.

-24 -59-19 lut Sam. Dans moins de 25 heures cette bombe va exploser dit-elle sans émotion apparente.

-A t-on une idée de sa puissance, colonel Carter ? demanda Teal'c d'une voix posée.

-Non, je ne sais pas, malheureusement ! répondit-elle avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

Les trois amis étaient assis tranquillement dans le bureau de Daniel et discutaient aussi tranquillement que devant une tasse de thé. Pourtant la situation n'avait rien de léger. Une réelle menace pesait sur le SGC et tous en étaient conscients.

-Il faut appeler tout de suite le général, dit Sam, et je pense que la première chose à faire maintenant c'est de traduire la phrase qui est apparue quand le général O'Neill a touché la statue,

-En effet répondit Tea'lc mais il serait aussi intéressant de savoir qui nous envoie ce cadeau. En avez-vous une idée, Daniel Jackson ?

Daniel ne répondit pas immédiatement, il faisait des recherches sur son ordinateur.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait dit-il, c'est Séshat, j'en ai la confirmation. On reconnaît parfaitement sa coiffure surmontée de la rosette à 7 branches. Vous voyez dit-il en montrant sur la statue le sommet du crâne avec les 7 branches. La seule différence ajouta t-il c'est que la rosette n'est pas surmonté d'un arc et qu'apparemment elle n'est pas vêtue d'une peau de léopard comme dans la légende. Ce sont ces détails qui m' ont fait hésiter. Mais c'est elle j'en suis sûr.

-Séshat ! gronda O'Neill sur le pas de la porte. Je me doutais bien que c'était une erreur de la libérer.

-Nous n'avions pas le choix mon général, il ne fallait pas changer l'histoire ! dit doucement Sam, les yeux au fond de ceux de son chef.

-Ça ne la dérange pas, elle, de changer l'histoire ! dit-il en se troublant légèrement sous le regard appuyé de Sam. Mais ce fut si imperceptible que Sam se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

-C'est tout à fait exact dit Daniel, mais maintenant il nous faut composer avec.

Il avait mis en route son traducteur après avoir introduit dans l'ordinateur les symboles du socle de la statue.

-Regardez dit-il et il montra les mots qui apparurent sur l'écran.

UN ACTIVE DEUX IDENTIQUE ARRETE

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Il va me falloir un moment pour affiner la traduction, dit Daniel. Mais je peux dire que c'est le sens général des mots.

-« UN ACTIVE DEUX », je pense que cela veut dire qu'une personne seule peut l'activer, sans doute en 2 fois.

-Je pense que vous faites erreur Daniel Jackson, dit Teal'c, je crois que le DEUX est rattaché aux mots « IDENTIQUE » et ARRETE ».

-Identique à quoi ? dit jack.

-C'est vous qui l'avez activée O'Neill, et vous étiez seul, vous avez le gêne des anciens, et le DEUX, cela veut peut être dire deux personnes identiques à vous, c'est-à-dire possédant le gène des Anciens.

-Bien sûr c'est ça ! dit Daniel.

-Il suffit donc que 2 personnes ayant le gène des Anciens touchent cette bombe pour que le compte à rebours s'arrête, poursuivit Sam.

-Il suffit d'injecter le même gène à deux personnes pour que cela marche.

-Carter ? vous en êtes sûre ?

-Absolument mon général !

-Je crois que le docteur doit en avoir encore un peu en réserve. Il en avait injecté à l'équipe qui s'est rendue sur Atlantis.

Le docteur Tyler averti par téléphone était entrain de préparer deux doses.

-Alors qui sont les cobayes ? dit-il à SG1 qui pénétrait dans son labo quelques minutes plus tard.

-Je pense à Daniel et Carter dit O'Neill. Il faut combien de temps pour que cela agisse ?

-Une heure répondit le docteur.

-Alors ne perdons pas de temps.

H moins 23.

Sam et Daniel étaient allongés à l'infirmerie. Ils devaient restés couchés un moment le temps que le gène se fixe dans leur organisme.

-Ça va Daniel ? dit-elle au jeune homme qui avait fermé les yeux.

-Oui, très bien, je ne sens rien du tout !

-C'est normal ! c'est juste une petite piqûre !

-Oui fit-il déçu, mais je pensais que j'allais ressentir quelque chose de puissant et de grandiose ! Vous rendez-vous compte, nous avons dans notre organisme le gène des Anciens.

-Il y a un an ce n'était pas envisageable ! Maintenant tous les membres de la deuxième expédition d'Atlantis le possèdent, dit Sam.

-Oui c'est devenu quelque chose de banal ! Mais est ce aussi efficace qu'un gène naturel ?

-On ne le sait pas encore répondit Sam. Les études que nous avons faites ne remontent pas encore assez loin.

-Peut être que ce n'est qu'éphémère dit Daniel avec regret.

-Il nous faut juste avoir le temps de désamorcer la bombe. N'oublions pas que le général possède ce gène de façon naturelle et qu'en cas de problème nous pouvons compter sur lui, dit Sam, pragmatique.

-C'est juste que de toucher le pouvoir des Anciens… vous ne pouvez pas comprendre Sam !

-Cela a-t-il un rapport avec votre ascension ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut être. J'avais espéré qu'avec le gène j'aurais pu me rappeler de ce que j'avais fait.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Non dit le jeune homme en refermant les yeux.

Sam n' insista pas. Elle comprenait la déception de Daniel.

Soixante minutes plus tard, exactement Jack était à l'infirmerie et prenait d'assaut le bureau du médecin.

-Alors docteur c'est terminé ?

-Je le pense, donnez moi deux minutes pour vérifier leur état de santé.

-Le temps presse ! vous aurez tout le temps de faire vos examens après. Daniel, Carter ! en salle de briefing immédiatement ! ordonna t-il avant même que le médecin ait pu placer un seul mot.

-A vos ordres mon général dit Sam.

Daniel grogna quelque chose, mais se dépêcha aussi de rejoindre Sam qui était déjà sortie.

H moins 21

L'objet semblait inanimé. Seul le défilement des caractères indiquait qu'il n'avait pas renoncé. Ou plutôt qu'elle n'avait pas renoncé. Avoir choisi une statue la représentant était un affront envers le chef du SGC. Cela voulait dire « c'est moi qui vais te détruire » Aucun signe de la puissance de la bombe ne se manifestait à l'extérieur. Tout n'était que spéculation, mais O'Neill pouvait s'imaginer facilement que Séshat ne leur avait pas envoyé un simple pétard, mais que quelque chose d'infiniment plus puissant se cachait dans les entrailles de la statue. Il avait interdit l'usage du scanner de peur de déclencher encore quelque chose d'autre. Avec Séshat il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Après si tout se passait bien , on ferait toutes la analyses nécessaires. Carter s'en fera un plaisir pensa O'Neill. Enfin si elle reste…

-Daniel, Carter ? allons-y. Comment comptez-vous procéder ?

-Teal'c, s'il vous plait , prenez la statuette couchez-là sur la table devant nous, dit Sam.

Teal'c fit ce qu'elle demandait.

-Je pense que nous devons la toucher, ensemble. Si nous avons bien compris le message, nous avons un gène identique, cela devrait fonctionner.

-Allons-y dit le général, ne perdons pas de temps !

Sam et Daniel posèrent le doigt en même temps sur le socle. Il ne se passa rien.

Ils se regardèrent le cœur battant. On sentait la tension palpable dans la pièce.

-Recommencez dit O'Neill !

En vain. Ils tenaient maintenant la statue à pleine main, tous les deux en même temps. Le compte à rebours continuait, les secondes et les minutes filaient à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Il y eu un moment comme suspendu entre deux dimensions, un de ces instants rares où on voit le gouffre s'entrouvrir sous ses pieds et où il fallait toute sa force de caractère pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la panique. C'est ce qu'ils éprouvaient à l'instant malgré leur habitude du danger.

-Bon dit Daniel d'une voix calme en reposant la statue sur la table. Il faut que je revoie ma traduction.

-En effet conclut O'Neill.

-Je pense argua Teal'c que c'est le mot « identique » qui ne convient pas. Il faudrait voir si on ne lui trouve pas un autre sens.

-Il faudrait peut être que ce soit le même gène, compléta Daniel.

-Mais nous avons le même gène !

-Oui mais il n'est pas naturel ! On nous l'a injecté.

-Et vous pensez que ça fait une différence ? dit O'Neill. Je vois pas ce que vous voulez dire Daniel.

-Je crois qu'il veut parler du même gène comme dans le cas de vrais jumeaux avança Tea'lc.

-Oui c'est ça, c'est exactement ça, dans le cas de vrais jumeaux, tout est identique, ils ont le même ADN répondit Sam et…

Mais O'Neill l'interrompit

-Oui, Carter, j'ai compris. Mais personne ici n'a de jumeaux !

Il se passa une main sur l'arrête du nez comme en proie à une violente migraine et c'était cela qu'il ressentait en ce moment, une douleur lancinante. Pourtant il lui fallait toute la clarté de ses idées, car la situation était grave. Un jumeau ! bon sang !

-Petit Jack dit Daniel il a le même ADN que vous puisque c'est votre clone !

-C'est impossible répondit Jack il est parti faire un voyage d'étude en Australie et je ne sais même pas où il est actuellement. On a pas le temps de le chercher ! Il faut trouver une autre idée.

Il se tourna vers Sam et la regarda, elle semblait en proie à la plus grande confusion et cela le paniqua intérieurement. Si Carter n'avait plus d'idées ! Il voyait sur son visage les émotions suscitées par ses réflexions ; froncement de sourcils, regard dans le vague, lèvres serrées, puis son visage se radoucit, elle releva la tête, son regard s'éclaira, elle avait trouvé, il en était sûr.

La tension dans sa nuque diminua avant même qu'elle ne parle. Il savait qu'elle avait trouvé la solution, et que ce serait la bonne.

-Je pense avoir trouvé mon général, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça vous plaise.

-Dites toujours !

-Vous n'avez pas de jumeau mon général, mais vous êtes la seule personne ici qui possède naturellement le gène des Anciens, donc, MacGyver le possède aussi.

-Vous aviez raison, ça ne me plait pas du tout !

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne vois pas d'autre issue. Vous avez été MacGyver, lui aussi possède le gène, donc c'est le même, exactement identique.

O'Neill soupira.

-Rappelez-vous, comme il a été malade la dernière fois quand nous nous sommes trouvés en présence l'un de l'autre.

Sam hocha la tête

-Ce n'est pas un problème, il suffira d'emporter le médicament et de lui donner tout de suite.

-Il est aussi difficile à localiser ! il voyage sans cesse, ça ne marchera pas , répondit Jack

-Nous pouvons le suivre à la trace grâce aux archives de la fondation Phoenix. Je suppose qu'il y avait des rapports à la suite de toutes ces missions. On doit pouvoir trouver où il est actuellement , enfin en 1988 à la date d'aujourd'hui !

-Il faut faire vite Jack ! cette chose ne nous attendra pas ! insista Daniel.

-Mais je crois que c'est justement ce que veut cette maudite goa'uld, nous mettre tous les deux ensemble pour pouvoir nous tuer !

-Certainement, mais nous n'avons pas le choix ! dit Daniel et nous ne connaissons pas la puissance de cette bombe ! Imaginez que dedans il y ait une parcelle de ce qu'il y avait dans l'E2PZ qu'on a pris à Camulus ?

-C'est possible ça ? s'enquit-il avec un haussement de sourcils

-Tout est possible mon général !

-D'accord. On y va. Comment allez-vous procéder ?

-Tout d'abord je vais consulter les archives et si on a de la chance, je pense y aller moi-même en prenant la pierre à voyager dans le temps dit Sam. Ce serait plus prudent que ce ne soit pas vous mon général.

-Je suis d'accord. Mais le temps presse !

-J'ai un plan mon général . je vais le plus vite possible à Los Angeles. Je ne remonte le temps, qu'une fois là bas devant les locaux de la « Fondation Phoenix » si elle existe toujours.

-Elle existe toujours, mais elle a changé de place. Il faut que vous alliez sur Pasadena où se trouvent les anciens locaux. dit O'Neill.

-Je demande à voir Peter Thornton. Si MacGyver est chez lui, je le ramène aussitôt.

-Cela va prendre beaucoup de temps ! s'exclama Daniel.

-Oui, mais cela ne pose pas de problème, je peux programmer la pierre pour un retour juste après mon départ. Vous aurez l'impression que je suis partie moins d'une heure.

-C'est très malin dit Daniel. Mais vous êtes sûre que ça va marcher , qu'on peut programmer la pierre de façon aussi précise ?

-Je n'en sais rien Daniel ! dit-elle mais on n'a pas le temps d'expérimenter. Il faut que je parte tout de suite.

-Est-ce qu'il va se rappeler de ce qu'il a vécu à notre époque ? demanda Teal'c.

-Je ne pense pas répondit Sam. Je crois qu'il aura un vague souvenir comme un rêve un peu tenace.

Puis elle s'immobilisa, et pâlit comme en proie à une idée subite et très désagréable.

-Un problème Carter ? questionna le général.

-Comment a-t-elle su ?

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

-Mais de Séshat ! comment a-t-elle su que nous irions sur cette planète et que nous trouverions la statue ?

Un silence pesant comme une pierre s'abattit dans la pièce. Ils se regardèrent, atterrés.

-En effet O'Neill intervint Teal'c de sa voix calme. Nous avons fait exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait nous voir faire.

-Nous aurions pu ne pas trouver la petite porte ! dit Daniel.

-Elle savait que nous la trouverions, elle nous connaît beaucoup mieux que nous le pensons. Daniel, vous ne lâchez jamais prise devant un site inconnu. Vous fouillez tout jusqu'à ce que le temple ou les ruines n'aient plus de secrets pour vous.

-C'est vrai ce que vous dites, Sam. Mais qui l'a renseignée?

Ils se tournèrent vers Jack qui suivait leur conversation sans dire un seul mot.

-Elle a eu accès à nos dossiers personnels et aux fichiers du SGC, dit-il.

-Quand elle est venue au SGC l'an dernier ?

-Non, elle n'en a pas eu le temps ! Mais peut être a-t-elle soudoyé quelqu'un pendant son incarcération.

-Elle n'avait pas droit aux visites s'écria Daniel !

-Non c'est vrai , mais n'oubliez pas les gardes qui changeaient régulièrement, les infirmières, même les médecins. Cela fait beaucoup de monde ! Mon général, que fait-on ?

-Pour le moment vous entreprenez votre voyage dans le temps, Carter, Nous pendant ce temps là, nous allons essayer de trouver qui a pu nous trahir.

-Je pense qu'il faut commencer à faire la liste de toutes les personnes ayant pu avoir un contact avec Séshat…

la phrase de Daniel se perdit pour Sam qui avait quitté la salle. Elle devait prendre la pierre bleue et commencer son voyage hasardeux dans le début de l'année 1988.

1988

les lueurs du soleil couchant faisaient briller de mille feux le building en verre de la Fondation Phoenix. Sam regarda sa montre H moins 10.

Le voyage avait été long depuis Colorado Springs et maintenant qu'elle était arrivée à pied d'œuvre c'était loin d'être terminé. Ils avaient de la chance, Mac rentrait juste d'une mission en Amérique centrale, et il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il soit chez lui.

Le garde lui demanda ses papiers, elle présenta une fausse carte au nom d'Alice Wood, la nièce de Peter Thornton, le directeur de la Fondation et le patron de MacGyver.

Naturellement aucun moyen de savoir si le garde la connaissait ou pas. Il fallait miser sur la chance ! Tout ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir dans les archives c'est que cette nièce était âgée de 29 ans , qu'elle était grande et blonde. Un examen peu minutieux ne ferait pas découvrir la supercherie.

Le garde sans même la regarder attentivement lui fit signer le registre et l'envoya au huitième étage où se trouvait le bureau du directeur.

On la fit entrer , mais le regard d'Hélène la secrétaire personnelle de Peter s'attarda un peu sur cette nièce débarquée d'on ne sait où.

-Votre nièce est arrivée monsieur.

-Très bien, faite là entrer entendit Sam.

Elle entra très vite dans la pièce et se jeta au cou de l'homme, et lui souffla dans l'oreille.

-Ne dites rien, jouez le jeu, je suis une amie de MacGyver.

-C'est bien Hélène, laissez-nous ! dit-il à la secrétaire qui regardait Sam avec méfiance.

Peter avait bien une nièce qu'il ne voyait pas souvent d'où la stupéfaction d'Hélène sa secrétaire particulière qui était son amie, sa confidente, sa nounou à l'occasion quand il dépassait ses limites.

Sam se détacha lentement tandis qu'il lui faisait signe de s'asseoir en face de lui.

La curiosité de Thorton fut la plus forte.

-MacGyver a des ennuis ? Et puis pourquoi vous faire passer pour ma nièce, vous auriez pu vous présenter directement.

-Non, c'était impossible. Laissez moi vous expliquer succinctement, le temps presse, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

-Je vous écoute, mais avant dites moi qui vous êtes ?

-Je suis le colonel Samantha Carter de L'USAF, et je viens du futur, répondit-elle simplement.

Il acquiesça, ouvrit la bouche comme pour poser une question, puis se ravisant d'un geste il l'invita à poursuivre.

-Vous souvenez-vous l'an dernier de la mission que MacGyver a faite à la base de Cheyenne Moutain à Colorado Springs ?

-Ah oui, tout à fait, il part pour une journée, et ils disparaît 10 jours. Alors ça je m'en souviens !

-Et que vous a-t-il dit à son retour ?

-Justement une vague histoire de voyage dans le temps ! Mais j'ai cru qu'il avait pris un coup sur la tête ! Son histoire était très floue, et je n'ai jamais pu en apprendre plus.

-C'est moi qui me suis occupée de lui quand il a débarqué dans notre époque.

-Mais qu'est-il arrivé ?

-Monsieur Thornton, il faut que je voie Mac le plus vite possible, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Devant l'air grave de Sam il capitula, curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui avait pu se passer l'année précédente.

Une demi heure plus tard ils étaient devant le loft de MacGyver.

-Vous savez il n'est pas vraiment en forme en ce moment. Il revient d'une mission très difficile où il eu de gros ennuis.

-Il est blessé ? s'inquiéta Sam .

-Oui, il a été capturé par la police dans un pays d'Amérique latine, il a réussi à s'échapper, mais il n'est pas rentré indemne. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui voulez, mais je vous recommande la prudence.

-Je vous assure que c'est très important. C'est vital pour le sort de notre planète. Mais je suis désolée, monsieur, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

La porte était fermée, mais Peter avait la clé.

Le loft était plongé dans une demie obscurité et le jeune homme était allongé sur son lit tout habillé. Il dormait profondément.

-Mac ! réveille-toi ! appela Peter

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'assit, tout de suite éveillé.

-Désolé, je me suis endormi ! Tu aurais pu téléphoner ajouta t-il en se frottant les yeux .

-MacGyver ! vous vous souvenez de moi ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Non …Je devrais ?

Le jeune homme était tel qu'en son souvenir, mais il avait l'air fatigué, exténué même pensa t-elle. Il menait une vie difficile accomplissant mission sur mission, sans se ménager et parfois il en payait le prix.

-Ce n'est pas grave pour le moment, dit-elle. Mais nous n'avons que très peu de temps. Je vous expliquerai en route.

-En route ! On va où ? s'enquit le jeune homme étonné en regardant son patron.

Celui-ci fit une petite mimique :

-C'est en rapport avec la mission de l'an dernier à la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Tu t'en souviens ? dit Pete.

-Vaguement ! fit MacGyver, avec un geste vague, en se levant.

Il prit un jus d'orange dans le frigo.

-Vous en voulez ? leur proposa t-il ?

Devant leur dénégation il revint au centre de la pièce.

-Il faut partir tout de suite s'inquiéta Sam. Dépêchons-nous.

Dans la rue, elle dit au revoir à Peter Thorton qui ajouta :

-Vous partez à pied, je peux vous déposer quelque part ?

-Non, inutile.

Disant ces mots, elle prit la main de Mac et dans son autre main, la pierre jaillit d'un éclat fulgurant. Elle pensa fortement à l'heure du retour, revenir dès le début du compte à rebours. Sous les yeux ébahis de Pete ils disparurent dans une gerbe d' étincelles.

H moins 9

Sam regarda son chronomètre dès que le tourbillon qui les avait entraînés se fut calmé. H moins 9

Son coeur rata un battement et une sourde angoisse lui tordit les entrailles. Elle n'avait pas réussi à revenir plus tôt. La pierre ne pouvait pas faire plus, que ce pour quoi elle était programmée. Elle permettait de voyager à une date précise. A un jour près, mais pas à une heure près. Ce qu'elle craignait était arrivé, mais il n'y avait pas moyen de le prévoir.

Le paysage avait totalement changé. Une jeep les attendait pour les conduire à la base militaire. De là ils prendrait un avion mis à leur disposition pour Colorado Springs.

MacGyver regardait autour de lui sans rien dire. Il était comme sonné. Ses yeux furetaient partout comme pour enregistrer tous les détails autour de lui.

-Nous sommes toujours à Los Angeles ? demanda t –il.

-Oui, Mais la Fondation Phoenix n'est plus au même endroit. Alors ça te revient maintenant ?

-Oui, tout à fait. Je me souviens de tout maintenant.

-Tu n'as pas le même regard neuf et passionné d'il y a un an, remarqua t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas.

Dans l'avion il ne dit pas un mot. Sam était surprise. Il ne demandait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il ne parla à aucun moment de la base, des gens qu'il avait rencontrés, de Jack son moi du futur.

-Que se passe t-il, Mac. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui ça va dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Puis se rappelant soudain ce que lui avait dit Peter Thornton :

-Tu as été blessé, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, fit-il laconique.

-Tu as besoin de soins peut être. Dès que tout cela sera fini. On te soignera à l'infirmerie.

-Je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie, dit-il sèchement. Et si tu m'expliquais ce que tu attends de moi ?

Sam lui fit le récit des derniers évènements.

-Et tu penses que Jack et moi pouvons arrêter cet engin ?

-Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs à cent pour cent , mais il y a de fortes probabilités. Vous avez le même gène, cela paraît logique.

Le reste du voyage se fit en silence.

H moins 4

Au dessus de Colorado Springs le vent soufflait en tempête. De nombreux trous d'air secouaient les passagers.

Sam regardait sa montre chronomètre toutes les cinq minutes. Le temps passait si vite. Et ce maudit avion qui ne se posait pas.

-La météo ne nous permet pas de nous poser à Colorado Springs, annonça la voix du pilote, l'avion va se dérouter sur Denver.

Sam n'écoutait plus. La situation était catastrophique.

-En moins de 4 heures nous n'arriverons jamais à temps ! se plaignit la jeune femme.

Elle prit son portable et appela la base. Elle eut le général O'Neill immédiatement.

-Mon général dit-elle …

le ligne était mauvaise.

-Carter !

-Mon général, j'ai récupéré Mac mais l'avion va se poser à Denver. J'ai peur que le temps soit trop court…

-Atterrissez à Denver ! un hélicoptère vous attendra pour… .

-Mon général !

La ligne fut coupée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Mac.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'on nous attendrait à Denver. Mais la liaison a été coupée avant la fin de la phrase.

-Cet hélicoptère pourra décoller ?

-Espérons-le. Cela donnera peut être le temps à la tempête de se calmer.

Hors du compte à rebours , planète de Séshat.

Tout se déroulait comme elle l'avait souhaité. Dans un bain brûlant elle se relaxait. Depuis son retour de la terre l'an dernier, elle avait toujours froid. Rien ne pouvait la réchauffer, un sang glacé courait dans ses veines. Seule la vengeance lui redonnerait la chaleur qu'elle avait perdue.

Elle se réjouissait de les tenir tous les deux en son pouvoir, ces deux imbéciles qui croyaient tout savoir, et pouvoir tout résoudre. Mais elle avait toujours une longueur d' avance sur eux. Au moment où ils croyaient comprendre, ils se jetaient dans un nouveau piège.

-Ma reine, dit une jeune fille en se jetant aux pieds de la déesse.

-Qu'y a t-il Marla ? J'espère que c'est important ! s'exaspéra la reine, agacée par l'intrusion.

-Un message vient d'arriver.

Un fin sourire cruel étira les lèvres de Séshat.

-Viens, aide-moi à m' habiller.

Le message était bref.

Elle est allée le chercher. Ils sont en route pour la base.

Un frisson de joie la secoua toute entière. Elle tenait sa victoire, tout était prêt, le piège pouvait se refermer. La nasse était ouverte, il suffirait de la refermer au bon moment et plus rien ne pourrait les sauver.

Même au cas où ils arriveraient à temps, ce serait loin d'être fini pour eux. Qu'ils réussissent ou pas ne changerait rien à leur situation et ce qui était le plus amusant c'était qu'ils ne s'en doutaient même pas.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Sandra Lewis rangeait les instruments et les mettaient dans l'autoclave après les avoir lavés soigneusement. Les opérations étaient terminées. Deux chirurgiens avaient opéré tout l'après midi. SG13 et SG16 étaient revenues sous le feu de l'ennemi et tous les hommes avaient été blessés. Depuis le matin la salle d'opération ne désemplissaient pas et les deux médecins présents à la base avaient passé la journée à opérer. Tout était calme maintenant et les blessés reposaient dans la grande salle.

Elle était exténuée, son service se terminait dans un quart d'heure et elle avait hâte de se retrouver au mess devant un café et essayer de décompresser un peu en papotant avec ses amies.

La jeune femme avait un caractère très ouvert et elle riait souvent. Un peu moins maintenant. Beaucoup moins. Elle s'était engagée dans un chemin difficile et elle ne pouvait songer à revenir en arrière. Elle regrettait mais c'était trop tard et elle devait aller jusqu'au bout, sinon elle signerait son arrêt de mort et celui de sa famille.

Tout avait commencé l'an dernier. Elle avait été chargée par le docteur Tyler de s'occuper de Séshât quand celle-ci avait commencé à souffrir du manque de sarcophage. Elle venait régulièrement la voir dans sa cellule pour lui administrer des calmants. Le général O'Neill n'était pas favorable à cette décision mais le colonel Carter lui avait fait comprendre que Séshât devait rester vivante. C'était indispensable au bon déroulement des évènements à venir. La déesse avait joué avec le temps, et il s'agissait de limiter au maximum les dégâts.

La jeune femme avait été prise de pitié devant le calvaire de la reine qui voyait sa beauté se flétrir de jour en jour. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui parler mais elle avait désobéi aux ordres et elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour adoucir ses souffrances.

Le déesse était si belle que son cœur s'en était ému. Elle avait fait l'erreur de la croire bonne quand celle-ci la remerciait si gentiment de bien vouloir calmer sa douleur. La reine l'avait piégée en beauté. Elle lui avait demandé quelques informations tout à fait innocentes sur Carter ou O' Neill, des choses que tout le monde connaissait. Elle n'avait pas trouvé mal de lui rapporter les petits potins les concernant. Il y avait aussi Mac Gyver le neveu du général. La jeune fille avait trouvé étrange cet homme débarqué de nulle part et prenant part à la vie de la base. Séshât voulait savoir tout de lui. Naturellement elle ne lui avait rien dit du rôle qu'elle avait joué, du moins pas tout de suite, ni qui était réellement ce jeune homme.

Le docteur Tyler avait accepté que la jeune femme passe plus de temps avec la reine déchue et celle-ci lui avait raconté toute l'histoire. Avec la propension qu'ont les Goa'ulds à se vanter, elle ne lui avait fait grâce d'aucun détail.

Sandra avait écouté le récit le cœur battant avec une sourde inquiétude au ventre. Qu'allait lui demander la reine ? Car elle lui demanderait forcément quelque chose.

Elle en avait trop dit et avait raconté ce que faisait le général ou le colonel Carter. Elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait.

Séshat partie, il ne lui était rien arrivé. Elle avait commencé à respirer. Il ne se passerait rien. Elle avait continué son travail d'infirmière à la base, fréquenté ses amies, vu régulièrement sa mère et sa sœur qui vivaient à Colorado Springs.

Puis un jour tout avait basculé, elle avait reçu la visite d'un inconnu chez elle. Il l'avait menacée d'un revolver et donné des instructions. Elle ne savait pas comment il était en contact avec la reine, mais il lui appris que celle-ci avait un plan pour attaquer la terre.

Elle devait s'arranger pour que SG1 parte en mission sur P5N789. Là bas ils trouveraient la statue et il était évident qu'ils la rapporteraient au SGC. La bombe à l'intérieur serait activée par le passage de la porte et l'appât serait en place. Toutes les tentatives qu'ils feraient pour la désamorcer ne les plongeraient que plus profondément dans le sinistre piège préparé à leur intention.

Naturellement si la jeune fille ne collaborait pas, il arriverait malheur à sa mère et sa sœur. Elles étaient détenues quelque part dans Colorado Springs. !

Elle fut obligée de céder.

Elle passa des heures à essayer de trouver un plan pour envoyer SG1 de façon naturelle sur cette planète. Elle se rapprocha du lieutenant Benson Russel. Elle se trouva plusieurs fois sur son passage, le guettait pour aller au mess avec lui. Ils firent connaissance et sympathisèrent. En quelques jours ils devinrent des amis. Insidieusement elle posait des questions sur la porte et le jeune lieutenant se faisait un plaisir de lui répondre et de lui montrer sur l'ordinateur tous les secrets de l'anneau des dieux. A sa demande il lui montra les coordonnées des planètes, expliqua tous les mystères des chevrons. Un jour elle le vit taper son code et le mémorisa. « Enfin » ! pensa t-elle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à voir le programme des visites prévues et à le modifier quelque peu.

P5N789 était sur cette liste, mais elle ne devait pas être explorée avant deux mois. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre jusque là, elle changea la planète de place sur la liste et la mit en deuxième position. Elle serait donc visitée la semaine suivante.

Personne ne s'aperçut de la supercherie ou du moins personne ne put remonter jusqu'à elle. Elle avait pris soin de ne pas utiliser un poste de l'infirmerie mais un autre du poste de garde, et d'effacer ses traces. En plus d'être infirmière, elle était une excellente informaticienne.

Elle ne revit pas l'homme immédiatement. Mais celui-ci l'appela un soir et lui demanda de donner régulièrement des nouvelles de la base, et d'obéir à tous les ordres qu'il lui donnerait.

Elle ne savait pas de quelle manière il était en contact avec la reine, mais elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Sans doute était –elle en orbite autour de la terre dans un vaisseau occulté ?

Depuis le début du compte à rebours, toutes les heures elle devait faire son rapport. Sandra était terrorisée. Elle savait qu'elle s'enfonçait un peu plus à chaque appel, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Elle risquait gros si elle était découverte. Le vie de sa famille était en cause, et sans doute aussi la sienne.

Elle continua à voir le lieutenant Benson de temps à autre. Ils s'entendait toujours très bien, et il ne sut jamais qu' elle l'avait utilisé.

H moins 30 minutes.

A la maison Blanche le président Hayes avait suspendu toutes ses activités. Il était au téléphone avec le général O'Neill.

-Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés monsieur le président. Un hélicoptère est allé les chercher à Denver où l'avion vient de se poser, dit la voix calme du général.

-Où êtes-vous O'Neill ?

-Je suis arrivé au silo à missiles. Je les attends. La communication va être coupée monsieur, dès que je descendrais au fond.

-Faites de votre mieux.

Le président reposa le combiné en se disant qu'il avait dit une platitude. Mais que dire en de pareilles circonstances ? Personne ne connaissait la puissance de cette maudite bombe. Peut être que le souffle serait contenue par les épais murs du silo où alors ce serait une phénoménale explosion et personne ne serait plus là pour en parler. Mais c'en était fini probablement pour O'Neill, qui une fois de plus sacrifierait sa vie pour sauver la Terre.

H moins 3.

A Denver le temps était gris et les nuages bas ne gênèrent pas le pilote de l'avion qui se posa en bout de piste. L'hélicoptère était déjà là.

Sam et MacGyver coururent sur la piste et montèrent rapidement dans l'appareil qui s'éleva au dessus de la piste.

Sam était très nerveuse et regardait sans arrêt sa montre. Elle sentit la main de Mac sur son poignet.

-Tout va bien se passer. Nous arriverons à l'heure, dit-il d'une voix calme.

-Il faut presque trois heures pour rejoindre Colorado Springs si le temps se calme, dit-elle d'un ton détaché.

-La météo s'améliore dit le lieutenant Daxon qui pilotait l'hélicoptère.

-Faites le plus vite possible.

-A vos ordres mon colonel.

-Nous avons du temps devant nous dit Sam en se tournant vers son compagnon de voyage, et si tu me parlais de ton retour, l'an dernier ?

Mac soupira.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Je me suis retrouvé sur le parking de la base. Jack était à côté de moi, nous nous sommes séparés et j'ai repris le cours de ma vie…

-Tu ne te rappelais plus de rien ?

-Un peu, mais les souvenirs se sont estompés assez vite. Cela me revenait de temps en temps, sous forme de rêves surtout.

-Tu m'avais oublié ?

- Pas tout à fait fit-il en souriant. Il m'a juste fallu un peu de temps tout à l'heure, car je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te revoir.

L'hélicoptère très bruyant les obligeait à porter casque et micro pour se parler et cela n'incitait pas à une conversation privée. Pourtant Sam aurait voulu tout savoir de ce qu'il avait fait durant ces quelques mois.

H moins 10 minutes

Les minutes filaient à une vitesse folle. Jack était au fond du silo à missile en liaison avec Daniel resté à la surface. Ils se parlaient par l'interphone. Daniel attendait le coup de fil de Sam l'avertissant de leur arrivée.

Le jeune archéologue faisait les cents pas devant la porte de l'ascenseur. Il fallait trois minutes pour descendre, dans moins de sept minutes Sam et MacGyver devraient être sur place. Il regardait sa montre toutes les dix secondes.

-Vite, vite.

Le téléphone sonna à H moins 6 minutes.

-Daniel, nous sommes juste au dessus de la zone. Nous nous posons.

Le vent soulevé par les pales arrivait jusqu'à Daniel. L'hélicoptère se posa dans un nuage de poussière.

Sam et MacGyver entreprirent alors une véritable course pour arriver dans les délais.

Il était H moins 3 minutes 30 lorsqu'ils amorcèrent la descente vers le fond du silo. Ils reprenaient bruyamment leur souffle mais ne dirent pas un mot. Juste un regard entre eux. Un instant volé au temps, une connivence qu'ils retrouvaient d'instinct. Les lèvres de Mac s'étirèrent en un léger sourire apaisant. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il ne restait que 30 seconde au compteur de Séshat. Ils firent les derniers pas en courant tandis que Sam refermait la lourde porte laissant seuls les deux hommes accomplir leur mission au delà de la barrière du temps.

Dès que Mac avait changé d' époque Sam lui avait donné le stabilisateur de cellules qu'avait expérimenté sur lui le docteur Tyler. Il fallait éviter à tout prix que la rencontre entre les deux hommes tourne au malaise pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Sans un mot les deux hommes se regardèrent et touchèrent ensemble la statue.

Le compte à rebours s'arrêta à 2 secondes. Malgré lui, O'Neill soupira, la tension infernale qui l'habitait le quitta d'un coup et il se sentit épuisé.

-C'était moins une dit –il.

-En effet fit Mac. Et maintenant que fait-on ?

-Retour à la base dit O'Neill et débriefing, dès notre arrivée.

Le général appela aussitôt le président. En quelques mots il lui expliqua la situation puis raccrocha.

Le silo n'était qu'à vingt minutes de la base et le retour se fit en silence. Tout le monde était épuisé par ces heures de tension insupportable, mais soulagé aussi. La menace s'était éloignée. Pour l'heure Séshat était vaincue.

Fin du chapitre 1

27


	2. Chapter 2

**Heure H : 25 heures**

Aurélia

aurelia49yahoo.fr

Fic n° 71

Janvier 06

Suite de : Heure H : 25 heures.

Genre :Aventure, romance. Crossover MacGyver et Stargate SG1

Epoque : Stargate la saison 8 et après, sans tenir aucun compte de la saison 9 puisque Jack n'est plus là, et moi je veux Jack. La fic se situe en janvier 2006, et Jack dirige toujours la base

Pour Mac Gyver c'est le début de l'année 1988. (que je situe saison 2)

HEURE H

Une décision difficile

Le débriefing était commencé depuis plus d' une heure. Ils avaient récapitulé les évènements, mais O'Neill n'était pas satisfait.

-Pourquoi nous a t-elle donné les moyens d'arrêter cette bombe ? ce n'est pas logique. Une idée Carter ?

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle nous ait donné sciemment le mode d'emploi mon général. Elle ne pouvait pas penser que nous avions les moyens de chercher MacGyver. Elle voulait nous mettre sous le nez la solution pour bien nous faire comprendre qu'elle était la plus forte. La bombe aurait du exploser.

-C'est possible dit Jack, ce serait bien dans le style vantard des Goa'ulds.

-Et pourtant dit Daniel, je pense qu'elle a du le prévoir. Elle a toujours un train d'avance sur nous.

-Y a t-il un moyen de découvrir la puissance de la bombe colonel Carter ? demanda Teal'c avec son calme habituel.

-Naturellement, je vais faire tous les tests nécessaires.

-Soyez très prudente Carter, il peut y avoir d'autres pièges dans cette statue. N'oubliez pas qu'elle est imperméable aux rayons X.

-Et si on la cassait proposa Teal'c ?

-La casser ? vous n'y pensez pas dit Daniel outré. D'ailleurs vous n'y arriveriez pas, elle est en naquadah.

-Pas en pur naquadah, Daniel il y a d'autres composants que je vais essayer de découvrir. Mais je crois que cela pourrait peut être dangereux de la casser, il vaut mieux agir avec prudence.

-Daniel essayez de découvrir tout ce que vous pouvez trouver sur Séchât. Sa vie, ses habitudes, ses planètes, ses conquêtes, je veux tout savoir sur elle. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez encore creuser un peu. Tout le monde au travail dit-il en se levant. Je vais prendre une autre équipe pour essayer de trouver d'où viennent les fuites.

-Je ne voudrais pas jouer les trouble-fêtes intervint Mac calmement, mais je voudrais bien rentrer chez moi.

Les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui se sentait un peu exclu. Il était assis en bout de table et n'avait encore rien dit depuis le début de la réunion.

-Pas tout de suite dit Jack, je voudrais que tu passes à l'infirmerie.

Le jeune homme était surpris.

-Pourquoi faire ?

O'Neill continua comme s'il n'avait pas entendu

-Carter aussi.

-Mon général, j'ai du travail…

-Cela attendra. Vous venez de faire un voyage dans le temps,ce n'est pas anodin. Il est préférable de passer une visite médicale.

-A vos ordres concéda Sam un peu déçue. Pour elle c'était une perte de temps. Il y avait tellement de travail à faire et elle avait hâte de commencer ses recherches sur la statue.

-Ensuite vous reconduirez Mac à son époque, poursuivit O'Neill avant de quitter la salle et de rentrer dans son bureau.

Le regard de Mac avait suivi la haute silhouette du général. Il était perplexe de l'attitude de celui-ci. Il l'avait tiré de sa vie, fait faire un voyage dans le temps, et ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole quand le travail avait été fini.

Il se sentait fatigué, car il n'avait encore récupéré de sa dernière mission en Amérique Centrale. Il voulait oublier les heures terribles qu'il avait passées dans les geôles du général Sanchez. Un très mauvais souvenir qui avait laissé quelques traces sur son corps. Il ne souhaitait pas cette visite médicale car il craignait de ne rien pouvoir leur cacher. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était rentrer chez lui, et récupérer dans son environnement familier. Mais la présence de Sam qu'il avait aimé au premier coup d'œil le troublait beaucoup plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. La revoir était très déroutant pour lui. La savoir amoureuse de Jack également, et l'inertie de celui-ci le rendait fou de rage.

A l'infirmerie c'était la panique, plusieurs blessés avaient été ramenés d'une planète ennemie dans un état critique. Ils durent attendre longtemps, il y avait des priorités. Sam bouillait d'impatience, il y avait tellement de travail ! Mac lui attendait tranquillement qu'on vienne s'occuper de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était inactif, ballotté par les évènements, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, que de patienter.

Une heure plus tard Sandra Lewis leur fit à chacun une prise de sang.

-Le médecin arrive tout de suite dit-elle en souriant, reposez-vous.

Ainsi c'était lui le fameux MacGyver pensa t-elle, celui que l'on appelait ici « le neveu du général ». Il n'y avait que le docteur Tyler au courant à l'infirmerie et elle naturellement. Mais cela personne ne le savait, et elle n'allait pas s'en vanter.

Le docteur Tyler les examina rapidement. Il fut surpris de l'état de Mac.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ? On vous a tabassé ?

-Oui c'est exactement ça dit le jeune homme en souriant. Une mission qui a mal tourné. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

-Non, mais je vois quelques contusions qui ont vilaine allure, je vais demander au lieutenant Lewis de s'occuper de vous.

-Si vous voulez, mais je pourrais très bien me débrouiller tout seul.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais je préfère qu'on s'en occupe ici dit Tyler d'une voix ferme.

-Lieutenant ! appela t-il.

Quelques instants plus tard Sandra revint avec le chariot de soins. Elle tira le rideau autour du lit et commença en silence à désinfecter les blessures que le jeune homme avait sur la poitrine et le dos. Elle l'observait en silence tout en le soignant. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, elle détourna les siens, gênée.

-Il faut que je vous parle lui dit-elle tout près de l'oreille.

-A moi ?

Sa surprise n'était pas feinte.

-Oui, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez m'aider . Mais pas ici.

-On ne se connaît pas, comment pouvez-vous savoir si vous pouvez me faire confiance ?

-Oh si je vous connais affirma t-elle en souriant. J'ai lu votre dossier.

-Mais je n'ai pas de dossier ici. Je ne suis venu que 2 fois.

-Ça je le sais, dit-elle en parlant à voix basse. Pas maintenant redit-elle. Ce soir.

-Je crois que je suis coincé ici à l'infirmerie pour un moment soupira Mac.

-Non, dès que j'aurai fini les pansements, vous pourrez sortir.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me parler tout en me soignant ?

-Surtout pas. Les murs ont des yeux et des oreilles . Est ce que vous avez la possibilité de monter à la surface ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne sais pas où aller. De toute façon, je vais rentrer chez moi tout de suite.

-Non !

-Comment ça non ?

-Non, vous ne rentrerez pas chez vous.

La jeune fille avait fini les soins.

-Je m'arrangerai pour vous donner un lieu de rencontre d'ici ce soir, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi dites-vous que je vais pas rentrer ? demanda t-il un peu inquiet des propos de cette étrange jeune femme.

Elle paraissait soucieuse et jetait sans arrêt des regards à droites et à gauche comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'écoute.

-Ce soir je vous expliquerais tout.

-D'accord consentit Mac.

Mac acquiesça en pensant que cela ne l'engageait pas beaucoup. La jeune fille ne devait pas être au courant de tout. Jack lui avait donné son congé dès la sortie de l'infirmerie.

Quand il put se lever, il rejoignit Sam dans son labo. Elle avait déjà commencé à travailler.

-Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais, n'est ce pas ? dit-il en pointant son nez dans la porte entrebâillée.

Elle sourit :

-Entre, Mac.

-Tu ne devais pas me ramener chez moi ?

-Si, mais en t'attendant je préparais les différentes phases de travail pour l'étude de cette statue, dit-elle en refermant le couvercle de son portable.

Viens avec moi, je vais aller chercher la pierre de transfert temporel. Je l'ai mise au coffre.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce de haute sécurité où étaient conservés tous les objets venant de technologie alien.

-Nous allons où ?

-A la surface, malheureusement je ne peux pas te ramener jusqu'à Los Angeles, juste à ton époque. Après je pourrais travailler tout de suite. J'ai tellement à faire, ça ne t'ennuie pas trop ?

-Non pas du tout, ce qui me trouble , c'est ce départ en catimini sans dire au revoir à personne ! s'étonna le jeune homme.

Sam était gênée. Le général lui avait recommandé de partir immédiatement, il ne voulait pas revoir Mac. Elle le comprenait, c'était assez gênant pour lui comme situation et la première fois cela ne s'était pas très bien passé. Les deux hommes avaient fait des malaises. Mais Sam soupçonnait qu'il pouvait peut être y avoir une raison cachée et plus personnelle à ce refus.

-Je suis désolée Mac, mais le général O'Neill craint pour ta santé si tu restes plus longtemps.

-Oui…

Le jeune homme n'était pas très convaincu et trouvait l'attitude du chef de la base un peu cavalière. Il s'était servi de lui et le jetait quand il n'était plus utile.

Il soupira.

-Tant pis. Allons-y.

A la surface , Sam sortit la pierre qui brilla doucement dans sa main.

-Donne moi la main Mac, dit-elle.

-Attend Sam, on ne va pas se quitter définitivement, comme ça !

Elle rougit sous le regard insistant de son compagnon. Ils restèrent un instant les yeux au fond des yeux. Puis Mac s'approchant de la jeune femme, posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser fut très doux, pas de grands élans de passion, mais quelque chose de retenu, un baiser d'adieu délicat où Mac mit tout son âme. Son cœur était serré à l 'idée de la quitter à nouveau. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et la dévora des yeux pour n'oublier aucun de ses traits quand il aurait franchi le passage du temps .

-Sam… murmura t-il.

La jeune femme était très troublée et elle détourna le regard. Puis se reprenant elle lui dit :

-Il est temps, allons-y.

Au lieu de lui prendre la main comme à l'allée, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou et se serra très fort contre lui. Dans sa main droite la pierre. Elle pensa fortement , 1988.

Rien ne se passa.

Elle essaya encore

Rien.

Ils se séparèrent. Le cœur battant… troublés.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Mac avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Je ne sais pas murmura t-elle d'une voix blanche. Asseyons encore ! Il faut que je me concentre. Toi aussi tu peux activer cette pierre. On va la tenir tous les deux, et penser fortement à 1988.

Il ne se passa toujours rien.

-Je ne comprend pas murmura t-elle, cela devrait fonctionner !

Elle prit son téléphone, appela le général et lui expliqua la situation.

-Revenez dit-il.

-Vous ne paraissez pas surpris mon général ?

-Non , nous avons eu de la visite.

-Qui ?

-Séshat dit-il sèchement en raccrochant.

Elle resta un moment avec son mobile dans la main se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

-Il a dit quoi ?

-Qu'il faut redescendre !

-C'est tout ?

-Oui.

Sam ne voulait pas lui parler de la visite de Séshat avant d'en savoir davantage. Elle ne pouvait rien dire étant liée par le secret.

Mac à cet instant se souvint des paroles de Sandra « _non, vous ne rentrerez pas chez vous »_ comment la jeune fille pouvait –elle le savoir ? Il avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser.

De retour au 25ème niveau , Sam conduisit Mac dans le quartier des invités.

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus pour aujourd'hui.

-Je comprends. Mais est ce que je suis vraiment obligé de rester cloîtré dans cette base ?

-Non, je suppose que non . Moi je reste ici cette nuit, j'ai trop de travail. Le général attend les résultats avec impatience.

-Donc je peux sortir ?

-Oui, je vais appeler le garde en surface pour qu'il te laisse passer. Mais où vas –tu aller ?

-N'importe où, mais il me faut un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça. Je vais prendre une chambre d'hôtel.

-Comme tu veux, mais quand tu seras arrivé, passe moi un coup de fil. Tu as de l'argent ?

-Bien sûr, les bons vieux dollars de 88 doivent toujours être valables, dit-il en riant. Par contre je n'ai pas de voiture.

Sam hésitait. Le général ne serait peut être pas content de savoir Mac à l'extérieur, mais elle n'avait aucune raison valable de le retenir. Elle savait qu'il était coincé pour un bout de temps dans cette époque, et lui le savait aussi.

-Tiens dit-elle en lui tendant les clés. C'est une Ford verte. Tu la trouveras facilement. Tu vas rester tout seul dans un hôtel ? tu ne serais pas mieux à la base ?

-Non , j'ai besoin d'être seul, de marcher un peu, de faire le point.

-Je comprends, ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi.

-Ça va aller, merci pour la voiture, dit-il en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

Pensive, elle regarda sa longue silhouette s'éloigner dans le couloir. Puis poussant un soupir elle décida d'aller au mess reprendre quelques forces en vue de sa longue nuit de travail.

-Zut ! je ne lui ai même pas proposé de manger quelque chose ! pensa t-elle. Elle faillit le rappeler, puis se ravisa. Finalement il avait raison, il serait mieux dehors.

A l'entrée de la base, Mac signa le registre de sortie et rendit son badge au garde. Il fut à peine étonnée de voir Sandra Lewis qui l'attendait.

- Il faut qu'on parle dit-elle. Mais pas dans ma voiture, ni chez moi.

-Venez, répondit-il en montrant les clés.

Sur la parking la Ford de Sam était une des dernière voitures. La jeune femme restait souvent à la base, ou rentrait très tard. Tout comme le général O'Neill.

Ils roulèrent un moment en silence.

-Où allons-nous ? demanda MacGyver.

-Dans un petit hôtel.

-Tiens donc ! j'ai eu la même idée.

-C'est parfait ce changement de voiture, ils ne pourront pas me suivre.

Mac ne répondit pas. Il pressentait que la jeune fille avait une histoire très longue et très compliquée à raconter et qu'il devait y être impliqué. Sandra était tendue, elle se retournait souvent pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Son regard était sans cesse en mouvement, elle ressemblait à une bête traquée.

-Je crois que quelqu'un nous suit dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Dans le rétroviseur Mac vit une voiture sombre aux vitres teintées qui prenaient les mêmes rues qu'eux depuis quelques minutes.

-Vous connaissez bien la ville Sandra ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je vais voir s'il me suit.

Mac accéléra et tourna vivement à plusieurs reprise au dernier moment. La voiture était toujours là.

-Bon il va falloir la semer conclut-il . Accrochez-vous.

La poursuite s'engagea. Mac roulait à vive allure. Sur un boulevard pratiquement désert il fit un demi tour très sec, et repartit dans la direction opposée. Le temps que l'autre voiture réagisse, il avait déjà viré plusieurs fois.

-On l'a semé dit-il en ralentissant.

Sandra était pâle,

-Ça va ? s'enquit le jeune homme en souriant.

-Wouaouh ! fit-elle ! Où avez –vous appris à faire ça ?

-Dans mon métier, il faut savoir fuir les gens trop curieux fit-il avec désinvolture. Où va t-on maintenant ?

-On quitte la ville. Tout droit, puis à gauche dans environ trois kilomètres. Il y a un hôtel discret, où on ne nous cherchera pas.

-C'est parfait, allons-y.

Sandra était gênée, Mac s'était assis au pied du lit et attendait tandis que la jeune femme rassemblait ses idées.

Leur entrée dans l'hôtel s' était faite discrètement. Ils s'étaient inscrits sous un faux nom, monsieur et madame Livingstone. Normalement personne ne savait où ils étaient. C'était exactement ce que souhaitait Sandra. Mac lui voulait appeler la base.

-Il n'en est pas question refusa la jeune fille d'une voix ferme.

Mac soupira. Il commençait à en avoir assez de tous ces mystères.

Il se leva et la prit par les épaules.

-Sandra regardez moi. Si je n'avertis pas le colonel Carter de mon arrivée ici, elle va s'inquiéter et envoyer la cavalerie et je crois que ce n'est peut être pas le moment qu'on nous voie ensemble ? je me trompe ?

-Non, allez-y téléphonez, mais ne dites pas que vous êtes avec moi.

-Naturellement. Mais après vous m'expliquerez tout ?

-On est là pour ça vous savez, pas pour la bagatelle !

-Oui, dit Mac avec un grand sourire, et comme à regret. Le jeune femme était en effet très séduisante avec de longs cheveux noirs, une taille mince et élancée.

A la base il demanda qu'on ne dérange pas le colonel Carter mais qu'on lui dise simplement qu'il était dans un hôtel dont il donna le numéro , et que tout allait pour le mieux.

-Je vous écoute dit-il en invitant la jeune fille à s'asseoir près de lui.

Sandra commença un long récit entrecoupé de silences, dans lequel elle expliquait la genèse des évènements, depuis ses légèretés avec Séchât jusqu'au kidnapping de sa mère et de sa sœur. Mac ne l'interrompait que pour lui faire préciser certains points.

-Est ce que vous allez m'aider, dit-elle à la fin de son long récit ?

Il répondit par une autre question .

-Pourquoi me le demander à moi. ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je sais qui vous êtes. Vous êtes celui qu'on appelle à la base le neveu du général, mais en fait vous êtes Jack O'Neill.

-Justement je suis la dernière personne à qui vous devriez demander de l'aide, je ne suis pas dans mon époque.

-Vous avez peur ? dit-elle agressive.

-Peur ? Ce n'est pas ça. Mais ici je ne suis pas chez moi. Si quelqu'un me demande de l'aide , j'accepte la plupart du temps. Mais ici, c'est différent.

-C'est la même chose affirma t-elle butée.

-Non, pas du tout nia t-il en la regardant au fond des yeux.

Elle semblait ne pas écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, tout à sa souffrance et à son inquiétude.

-En 2006, vous avez à faire à des problèmes intergalactiques, avec des ennemis que je ne connais pas. En 1988 si j'interviens sur un kidnapping et que je délivre les otages, les ravisseurs sont arrêtés. Fin de l'histoire. Ici il y a des ramifications que je ne contrôle pas, et j'ai un devoir envers le SGC et envers ce que je deviendrais plus tard. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire n'importe quoi, ni de prendre des initiatives malheureuses.

Sandra se mit à pleurer.

-Vous refusez de m'aider ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, je viens de vous l'expliquer. Mais si vous me permettez un conseil : il faut tout dire à la base

-Mais je vais me retrouver en prison ! s'écria t-elle. Et si à 18 heures je ne réponds pas au téléphone, ils les tueront.

Mac soupira. La situation semblait inextricable.

-Excusez moi de poser la question Sandra, mais êtes vous sûre qu'elles sont toujours en vie ? dit-il d'une voix très douce.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

-Oui, à chaque fois je demande à leur parler. Mais elles ne comprennent pas. Ma mère est malade , et ma petite sœur n'a que 14 ans. Elles croient qu'elles ont été enlevées par quelqu'un qui veut de l'argent. Naturellement personne ne peut leur expliquer l'enjeu de la situation. Ma famille croit que je travaille dans une base militaire spécialisée dans les radars. Elles s'imaginent que la police est sur le coup et ne comprennent pas pourquoi c'est si long.

-Cela fait combien de temps ?

-Une semaine. Il a fallu que j'exécute à la lettre leurs ordres, diriger SG1 vers la planète pour qu'ils trouvent la statue, et la ramènent au SGC. Le reste ils l'ont fait tout seul, trouver la manière de désamorcer la bombe, aller vous chercher, mais tout cela rentre dans les plans de Séchât .

Mac réfléchissait et songeait qu'enfermer Sandra ne résoudrait sans doute pas les problèmes.

-Savez-vous où elles sont retenues prisonnière ?

-Dans un entrepôt de la zone industrielle, mais je ne sais pas où. Il y a plusieurs quartiers qui correspondent à ces critères, et malheureusement je ne sais pas exactement.

-Autrement dit autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Vous n'avez aucun indice ? Des bruits ? d'autres voix ?

-Non !

-Réfléchissez, quand ils vous appellent, cela dure combien de temps ?

-C'est variable. Je dois écouter leurs instructions et dire de mon côté ce qui se passe au SGC.

-Cela dure donc plusieurs minutes ?

-Vous pensez à localiser les appels ?

-Oui, mais malheureusement il me faudrait l'aide de la police pour cela et je suppose qu'elle n'est pas dans le coup.

-En effet, si la police est avertie , cela signe leur arrêt de mort immédiatement.

-J'ai les mains liées Sandra, je ne connais personne ici.

Le jeune fille avait essuyé ses yeux et semblait reprendre un peu d'assurance, elle sentait que MacGyver allait faire tout son possible pour l'aider. Avec ce qu'elle avait appris de lui , elle savait qu'il était très capable de ce genre de mission et qu'il rencontrait souvent sur son passage des hommes très dangereux.

-Il y a bien le colonel Carter. Mais non, dit-elle en se ravisant, elle est militaire et serait obligée de m'arrêter.

-Sans doute.

-Finalement , dit-elle après un instant de silence, elle ne pourrait pas vous le refuser, si vous demandiez de l'aide pour moi. Sans me nommer bien sûr.

-Pourquoi dites vous ça ?

-Parce que tout le monde connaît les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour le général O'Neill.

Elle avait rougi en disant cette phrase. Elle se sentait gênée de parler de cela avec lui. Lui aussi se sentait tout à coup très mal à l'aise.

-Mais je ne suis pas le général O'Neill la contra t-il doucement. Ici c'est elle qui me commande. Nuances !

Elle sourit :

-Je suis sûre qu'elle ne peut rien vous refuser, mais c'est à vous de lui parler. Mais faites-le quand je ne suis pas à la base, sinon, je serais arrêtée immédiatement.

-Autre chose Sandra : Vous connaissez les plans de Séchat ? Je suppose qu'elle ne nous veut pas que du bien ?

-Non, on me dit juste ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Maintenant que la bombe est désamorcée je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, enchaîna t-elle très vite.

Le regard de la jeune fille devenait fuyant. Il la prit par les épaules.

-Sandra , ne me mentez pas !

Elle le regarda une fraction de seconde et détourna les yeux immédiatement.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne peux rien dire.

-Sandra ! si vous voulez que je vous aide, il faut tout me dire !

-j'ai un nom de planète en tête P9V543 lâcha t-elle finalement.

-Et c'est quoi cette planète, une possession de Séchât ?

-Oui, je suppose qu'elle veut vous attirer dessus, mais je n'en sais rien du tout. Arrêtez de me torturer comme ça , geignit-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

Mac la lâcha, et soupira.

-Pouvez-vous rentrer chez vous ?

-Oui, ma maison est surveillée, mais si je suis seule il n'y a pas de problèmes.

-Bien. Je vais aller à la base dès demain matin, vous, vous filerez chez vous. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Oh merci dit-elle ne se jetant à son cou.

-Oh là ! fit-il un peu gêné, ne me remerciez pas. Je ne garantis rien du tout. Et si on essayait un peu de dormir maintenant ? Vous prenez le lit, moi je vais dormir par terre.

-C'est pas confortable, par terre.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, passez moi une couverture et un oreiller.

Mac s'installa le plus confortablement possible, et plongea rapidement dans le sommeil. La journée avait été interminable pour lui, une vingtaine d'années ! un saut dans le temps, un long voyage en avion, une mission réussie, un retour raté, et maintenant la moitié de la nuit à discuter avec Sandra, sans compter la fatigue de sa dernière mission en 1988, il n'en pouvait plus. Une bien longue journée pour un seul homme !

Le jeune fille mit un peu plus longtemps que lui à s'endormir.

Dès son retour dans le centre de la base Sam avait été convoquée en salle de briefing, ainsi que les autres membres de SG1, le colonel Reynolds et le major Warren.

-Où est MacGyver ? furent les premiers mots du général en voyant Sam.

-Il est sorti.

-Il a quitté la base ?

-Oui mon général.

-Vous aviez l'ordre de le conduire dans le quartier des invités !

Sam regarda son chef dans les yeux, celui-ci semblait plus inquiet que fâché.

-Je sais mon général, mais il n'était pas très bien après son retour raté. Je sentais qu'il avait besoin d'être seul et de prendre l'air. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Je ne voyais pas de quel droit je pouvais lui refuser cela. Il va aller dans un l'hôtel.

-Bien. Laissons-le se reposer pour ce soir. Il y a eu du nouveau pendant votre absence Carter.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous n'aviez pas l'air surpris de l'échec du retour.

-Non, au moment où vous m'avez appelé, Séchat venait de quitter la base. Enfin son hologramme ! dit-il

Sam, le premier moment d'étonnement passé se reprit rapidement et demanda :

-Je suppose qu'elle n'était pas surprise de la situation.

-En effet reprit Daniel sur un signe du général. Selon la pompe habituelle aux goa'ulds , elle s'est vantée de nous mener par le bout du nez, Jack lui a répondu assez vertement.

Sourire de Sam réfréné aussitôt devant l'air sévère d'O'Neill. Daniel poursuivit :

-En fait elle ne nous a pas dit grand chose sauf que la pierre à voyager dans le temps s'use au bout de deux utilisations. Nous l'avons utilisé la première fois pour ramener MacGyver l'an dernier et une fois pour aller le chercher ce matin. Maintenant la pierre est morte.

-Donc elle savait que nous allions aller chercher Mac. Elle l'avait prévu ! Ce qui nous ramène aux fuites que nous avons dans cette base dit O'Neill.

-Vous n'avez rien trouvé ?

-Nous avons une liste de noms de toutes les personnes qui ont eu un contact avec Séchât l'an dernier, cela fait environ une trentaine. Dès demain nous commencerons les interrogatoires.

-Je croyais que les cellules étaient surveillées par des cameras s'étonna Daniel ?

-Oui, mais on s'est aperçu que les bandes vidéos de cette période ont disparu.

-Naturellement !

-Reynolds et Warren vous procéderez aux interrogatoires demain matin. Je veux tout le personnel sur place. Rappelez les permissionnaires et toutes les personnes en congé maladie aussi.

-A vos ordres dirent les deux hommes.

Ils sortirent tandis que SG1 restait seuls avec O'Neill.

-Je ne vous cache pas que la situation est grave. La présence de Mac à notre époque nous complique beaucoup la tâche et c'est justement là dessus que compte Séchât. Elle a toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous.

-Je suis certain O'Neill, qu'elle sait parfaitement où se trouve une autre pierre de transport temporel et je suis prêt à parier qu'elle va nous inciter à aller la chercher déduisit Teal'c.

-Tout à fait d'accord approuva Daniel. Mais avons-nous le choix ?

-Peut être dit Sam, si nous trouvons une autre manière de remonter le temps ? En utilisant les éruptions solaires par exemple.

-Oui, mais vous oubliez Sam que en 1988 la porte des étoiles était …

-Dans un hangar dans l'Utah, nous le savons, coupa Jack. Ce que l'on a fait une fois, nous pouvons le refaire ! Carter ?

-A une seule condition ! il nous faut calculer les éruptions solaires, il faut trouver un moyen de les prévoir !

-Nous n'avons pas encore la technique pour prévoir les éruptions ! intervint Daniel.

-Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Mac ne risque rien à rester quelques jours avec nous. Nous avons plus urgent à faire pour le moment. Carter vous allez continuer vos recherches sur la statue.

-A vos ordres.

-Daniel et Teal'c avez-vous trouvé autre chose sur Séchat.

-Oui j'ai répertorié une dizaine de planètes lui appartenant. Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus sur ces planètes, et peut être avec un peu de chance découvrir où nous pourrions trouver d'autres pierres bleues. Je pense qu'il ne faut laisser de côté aucune solution.

-C'est entendu conclut jack en se levant.

Il regarda sa montre. Il était minuit passé.

-La journée a été longue pour tout le monde reprit –il. On se revoit demain matin à la première heure. Bonne soirée. Carter ! restez une minute s'il vous plait.

Le cœur de Sam rata un battement. Avait-il décidé de ne pas faire suivre sa demande de mutation ? Elle ne se posa pas longtemps la question, car le chef du SGC aborda un tout autre sujet.

-Carter, je voudrais vous demander un service .

-Bien sûr monsieur,

-Il s'agit de Mac. Occupez-vous de lui. Je suis assez inquiet. Les évènements d'aujourd'hui ne se sont pas produits dans le passé. Jamais on ne m'a demandé de revenir. Après mon retour j'ai repris ma vie comme si ce voyage dans le temps n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Sam pâlit :

-Vous voulez dire monsieur que nous avons induit une réalité alternée ?

-Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça , mais je le pense, dit-il avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

-Le fait d'avoir été chercher MacGyver aurait en fait changé l'histoire ?

-C'est à vous de me le dire.

-Nous n'avions pas le choix. Si nous ne l'avions pas fait la bombe aurait explosé !

-Sans doute, mais maintenant je n'en suis plus aussi sûr. Séchât ne fait rien au hasard. Elle a tout prévu dans les moindres détails. Une petite question Carter ? Si nous sommes maintenant dans une autre réalité, celle où nous étions avant que Mac revienne, qu'est –elle devenue ? Elle existe toujours ?

-Certainement mon général, mais elle ne nous concerne plus.

-Ça me donne la migraine tout ça, dit-il avec une grimace. Mais si Mac revient à son époque, il risque de trouver tout changer ?

-On ne peut pas le savoir. Il y aura peut être des détails, mais il ne s'en apercevra pas forcément. C'est pourquoi il faut trouver un moyen de le ramener le plus vite possible avant que Séchât n'ait une autre idée diabolique.

-J'en suis tout à fait convaincu Carter . Mais comment le faire sans retomber à nouveau dans les pièges tendues par ce serpent ?

-On trouvera monsieur. Doit-elle revenir ?

-Elle ne l'a pas dit, mais elle va sûrement le faire. Elle était très déçue de ne pas voir Mac.

-Ce qu'elle veut, c'est vous tenir tous les deux à sa merci et vous broyer dit-elle pensivement.

Elle avait pris un ton doux et résigné qui fit réagir O'Neill violement

-Positivez Carter ! On va trouver, on va la battre, ce n'est pas le premier monstre que l'on rencontre ! On les a toujours vaincus.

-Oui, mais elle a l'air plus intelligente que les autres.

-Elle ne vous arrive pas à la cheville Carter la complimenta t-il légèrement.

Sam sourit devant le retour de leur ancienne complicité. Cela lui manquait tellement depuis quelques jours. Finalement elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Plutôt ça, que de ne plus le voir du tout ! Elle faillit lui demander de ne pas faire suivre sa démission mais se ravisa à l'ultime seconde. Non pas tout de suite. Le faire mariner un peu ne serait pas une mauvaise chose.

-Bonne nuit Carter dit-il

-Bonne nuit mon général.

Elle rentra dans ses quartiers le cœur un peu plus léger.

-Sam c'est Mac !

La voix du jeune homme fit sortir Sam d'un mauvais rêve. Elle regarda la pendulette : 7 Heures 10. Oh mon dieu ! Déjà !

-Oui c'est moi, dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Je te réveille ?

-Il est grand temps ! je suis en retard.

Tout en tenant le combiné près de son oreille Sam sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Il faut qu'on se voit le plus vite possible, dit-il.

-C'est bien mon avis. Tu peux être à la base en combien de temps ?

-Si je ne me trompe pas de route, un quart d'heure.

-Ok je t'attend.

Sam et Mac se retrouvèrent au mess devant un copieux petit déjeuner. Tous les deux étaient affamés. La journée de la veille avait été si remplie qu'ils n'avaient guère songer à s'alimenter. Sam reprit des céréales tandis que Mac sirotait son café après avoir englouti des œufs au bacon.

-J'ai deux choses à faire aujourd'hui dit la jeune femme : travailler sur la statue et m'occuper de toi.

-De moi ? je suis assez grand il me semble, non ? ironisa t-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans son regard brun.

La manière dont il la regardait déstabilisait Sam. Il avait le regard si franc et si direct que cela en était parfois gênant.

-Le général se pose beaucoup de questions sur la suite des évènements, Séshat me paraît très maligne et …

-Peut être pas si maligne que ça la coupa t-il d'une voix neutre.

-Que veux-tu dire ? tu sais quelque chose ? dit-elle le cœur s'accélérant d'un seul coup.

-Peut être, mais je crois qu'on devrait parler dans un endroit tranquille à l'abri des regards fit-il en faisant le tour de la salle des yeux.

Elle sourit, le « neveu du général » ne laissait pas les gens indifférents, surtout les femmes qui ne se gênait pas pour jeter vers lui des coups d'œil en douce.

Les employées de la cafeteria gloussaient en le regardant.

-Tu as peut être raison dit Sam en se levant. Allons dans mon labo.

-C'est à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes ? dit-il en se levant.

-Tout à fait.

Dans le labo, Sam referma soigneusement la porte et fit signe à Mac de s'installer hors du champ de la camera.

-Elle sert à quoi cette camera ?

-Juste à enregistrer les personnes qui entrent et qui sortent. C'est simplement une question de sécurité. Le travail que je fais est tellement confidentiel qu'il faut une surveillance accrue en cas de vol ou d'espionnage.

Il hocha la tête sans répondre et fit le tour du labo tranquillement. Sam le laissa faire. Elle savait qu'il était un physicien hors pair, et pouvait reconnaître les appareils qui se trouvaient devant lui, et leur utilité. Lui manquait simplement les notions d'astrophysique acquises dans les autres galaxie , et l'usage du naquadah qui faisait du travail de Sam quelque chose de si particulier.

-Et si on en venait au fait maintenant ?

Il se retourna lentement et vint s'asseoir devant elle autour d'une petite table encombrée de dossiers et de matériel informatique.

MacGyver raconta ce que lui avait appris Sandra. Il fit tout le récit sans la nommer. Une jeune femme de la base était obligée de trahir sinon des membres de sa famille seraient aussi tués.

-De qui s'agit-il ?

-Sam je ne te le dirai que si je suis sûr que cette personne ne sera pas inquiétée. Elle doit pouvoir répondre au téléphone quand on l'appelle. Si elle est dans une cellule, elle ne pourra pas le faire.

Sam réfléchissait à toute vitesse, Mac lui demandait en somme de couvrir une trahison, pour la bonne cause soit ! mais une trahison quand même.

-Tu as une idée derrière la tête.

-Oui, bien sûr. Si on arrive à découvrir où se trouve les prisonnières, je pourrais aller les délivrer et…

-Ts ts ts … impossible !

-Pourquoi ? fit-il avec un étonnement sincère dans la voix.

-Mais parce que ce n'est pas ton boulot. Ici tu en « invité ». Jamais le général O'Neill acceptera.

-On n'est pas obligé de lui dire !

-Mac ! Ici c'est une base militaire, avec ses règlements et sa hiérarchie, on ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi ! Je suis responsable de mes actes devant mes supérieurs.

-Je vois ! je vais me débrouiller tout seul.

-Je te l'interdis !

Mac se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Il agissait de la même façon qu'avec Peter Thornton quand celui-ci n'était pas d'accord, il sortait, le mettant au pied du mur. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir quand il entendit un déclic. La porte se bloqua. Il se retourna vivement et vit Sam avec une télécommande à la main qui le regardait d'un air froid.

-Tu n'iras nulle part !

Il soupira et s'adossa à la porte, et fit un léger sourire.

-C'est le seul moyen Sam et tu le sais. Sinon cette personne ira encore raconter à Séshat les petits secrets de la base, et nous mettra tous en danger. Réfléchis bien.

Elle sembla céder

-Tu sais où elles sont enfermées ?

-Non, mais on doit pouvoir trouver, dit-il avec un sourire triomphant

–Ne te réjouis pas trop vite dit Sam, je n'ai pas dit oui. C'est quoi ton idée ?

-Localiser l'appel téléphonique.

Elle ricana :

-Tu n'as pas l'habitude des téléphones portables ! Ça se voit ! Ils peuvent très bien retenir les personnes dans un endroit de la ville et téléphoner depuis l'autre bout !

-Ah oui tu as raison, dit-il déçu.

Quelques secondes plus tard il reprit :

-Elle pourrait exiger de les voir. Après tout quelqu'un pourrait imiter leur voix, et lui faire croire qu'elles sont vivantes.

-Ça ne changerait pas grand chose, Ils feraient juste un enregistrement avec une camera numérique , ils lui enverraient sur Internet.

-Ok ! Mais ça peut se suivre à la trace ! non ?

-Non c'est impossible, ils peuvent envoyer un mail de n'importe où ! En général on utilise un cyber café, ce qui ne localisera pas le lieu où elles sont détenues.

-Alors il faut qu'elle exige de se déplacer elle-même. Qu'elle obtienne un rendez-vous !

-C'est une idée, mais c' est dangereuse pour elle.Je préfèrerais que tu ne t'en mêles pas ! On va se débrouiller sans toi. Tu n'as pas le choix tu dois nous dire qui c'est.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, je lui ai promis. Elle me fait confiance.

-Bon, allons en parler au général. Il n'y pas d'autre solution.

-Si tu le dis. Mais je tairais son nom, tant que je n'aurai pas la promesse formelle qu'il ne lui arrivera rien pour le moment, c'est une question d'honneur pour moi.

Sam approuva de la tête. Tout cela lui déplaisait profondément. Elle ne connaissait pas assez MacGyver pour savoir jusqu'où il pourrait aller, mais elle pensait que s'il était le meilleur dans sa catégorie, c'est qu'il n' hésitait pas parfois à transgresser les règles. Cela n'avait jamais non plus empêché Jack O'Neill d'agir.

Peut être que finalement le général comprendrait cette attitude.

Elle demanda à être reçue par le général O'Neill. Walter les fit patienter quelques minutes.

-le général est au téléphone dit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Jack curieux de ce que lui avait laissé entrevoir Sam.

-Entrez, et refermez la porte. Je vous écoute.

-Mac, à toi dit-elle.

Le jeune homme fit un récit succinct de sa soirée avec Sandra, toujours sans la nommer.

-Pourquoi en avoir parlé uniquement à toi ? demanda Jack méfiant.

-Parce que je suis la seule personne au courant de l'existence des Goa'ulds et ne faisant pas partie de la base.

-Oui c'est logique acquiesça Sam.

-Bon je suis d'accord. On va essayer de localiser les ravisseurs. Mais ensuite cette personne devra répondre de ses actes devant la cour martiale.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle étais militaire réfuta Mac.

-En effet tu ne l'as pas dit. Mais cela ne change pas grand chose à son cas.

Elle est chez elle ?

-Oui.

-Son nom ?

-Tu me promets Jack !

-Oui, c'est d'accord ! elle ne sera pas inquiétée tant que cette affaire ne sera pas terminée.

-Bien, c'est Sandra Lewis, elle travaille à l'infirmerie dit Mac à contrecoeur. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop de l'avoir trahie.

-On va tous y aller, Carter, toi et moi, Teal'c et SG8 en couverture. Tu prendras les devants et lui dira notre plan. Nous interviendrons ensuite.

Ils passèrent le quart d'heure suivant à mettre au point les différentes phases de l'opération.

Elle avançait doucement en milieu découvert. La zone était surveillée par les hommes du SGC, invisibles depuis le bâtiment où était retenues les otages. L'angoisse lui serrait le cœur, et rendait moite son front et son dos. Elle sentait la sueur couler le long de sa colonne.

Arrivée devant le bâtiment elle entendit une voix forte :

-Levez les mains bien haut au dessus de votre tête.

Elle obéit.

La nuit était maintenant totale. Quelques lampadaires dispensaient une lueur blafarde alourdissant une atmosphère déjà plombée. Le silence était partout, pesant. Les bruits de la circulation ne lui parvenaient plus, et il lui semblait que les battements de son cœur devaient s'entendre jusqu'au fond du hangar.

Elle continua de marcher lentement. La porte s'ouvrit et elle fut happée à l'intérieur.

-Mac tu me reçois ? entendit le jeune homme dans son oreillette.

-Oui, souffla t-il, je suis sur le toit. Tout va bien Sam. Surtout n'intervenez pas avant mon signal.

Mac avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire admettre aux militaires qu'il était le mieux placé pour faire ce genre d'intervention. Il avait une grande habitude des prises d'otages et n'avait jamais connu d'échec. Il préconisait une intervention discrète pour éviter un carnage.

-Personne ne sera tué leur avait-il assuré.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr avait répondu Sam.

-Parce qu'il ira sans arme avait répondu O'Neill, et que c'est moins risqué.

Mac s'était contenté d'une petite mimique d'approbation.

Il avait commencé à escalader le bâtiment par l'arrière, d'un endroit où il serait totalement invisible. Il repéra un trou dans la toiture en mauvais état. C'était une ancienne usine de confection dont les locaux avaient été laissés à l'abandon depuis des lustres. Une excellente cachette quand on pratiquait des activités illégales.

Le bâtiment était divisé en plusieurs immenses salles séparées par des murs à mi hauteur.

Il se rapprocha doucement et zigzagua entre les nombreux déchets qui jonchaient le sol, restes de meubles, de machines, vieux chiffons, produits de nettoyage. Il marchait sur la pointe des pieds en évitant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Maintenant il les voyaient à quelques mètres. Deux hommes armés, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années et une jeune fille, toutes les deux ligotées sur des chaises. Elles n'étaient pas bâillonnées mais ne disaient rien, seuls leurs regards affolés et les larmes qu'il voyaient couler sur leur visage trahissaient leur angoisse.

Il attendit un instant, jeta un œil autour de lui et repéra une corde sur le sol . Avisant une poutre, il grimpa, et y fixa la corde et attendit dans le plus grand silence le moment favorable. Il retenait sa respiration en espérant que personne n'ait l'idée de lever la tête.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, les deux hommes avaient bougé et se trouvaient en bonne place. Il fondit littéralement sur eux et suspendu de tout son poids à la corde il exerça un mouvement de balancier et vint les percuter de plein fouet l'un après l'autre. Sous le choc les hommes roulèrent à terre, perdant leurs armes que Mac s'empressa de pousser loin d'eux d'un coup de pied.

Un corps à corps s'engagea, les malfrats s'étaient tout de suite relevés et Mac dut lutter contre les deux en même temps.

Il cria dans son micro « maintenant ». Aussitôt les soldats entrèrent et pointèrent leurs armes sur les deux hommes. Mais ceux-ci n'opposèrent aucune résistance, ils étaient tous les deux à terre à demi sonnés.

Mac se releva à peine essoufflé, mais en se frottant la main.

-Les voilà tes colis dit-il à Sam qui pénétrait à son tour dans le bâtiment son P90 à la main.

-Bien joué Mac ! Embarquez –moi ça commanda t-elle aux hommes qui la suivaient.

Le vase en cristal dentelé alla se fracasser contre le mur, et rejaillit en centaines de cristaux qui accrochèrent la lumière du feu. Un brusque et fugitif éclat dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Ce geste ne soulagea aucunement la reine. Ses gens avaient fui sa colère et elle était seule sans pouvoir apaiser son courroux sur le dos d'une innocente servante. Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures qu'elle attendait des nouvelles de la terre. Plus personne ne répondait à ses messages. Mauvais présage. Elle n'était pas seulement en colère mais aussi inquiète, la situation lui échappait, sa main ne se refermait que sur du vide.

La victoire pourtant semblait si sûre et si proche ! La jeune terrienne avait été découverte, elle en était sûre ! C'était le pivot de son plan, c'est par elle qu'elle tirait les fils telle une veuve noire dans sa toile. Elle espérait juste que la jeune infirmière ait eu le temps de mettre les Taur'is sur la piste qu'elle leur avait choisie.

Elle sourit, tout était prêt sur la planète, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Mais cette attente la minait, la rongeait … Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ballottée par les évènements, c'était plutôt elle qui dirigeait.

Séshat habitait un vaste palais entourée de jardins fleuris entretenus par une myriade de jardiniers. Une petite promenade ne me fera pas de mal pensa t-elle. Elle sortit lentement et s'engagea dans une allée ombragée. Elle avançait songeuse et ne voyait pas ses sujets qui se prosternaient sur son passage. Elle y était tellement habituée qu'elle n'y faisait même plus attention. De temps à autre un vague sourire éclairait son visage suivant le sombre cours de ses pensées. Son esprit jamais en repos échafaudait de nouveaux plans. Elle avait peut être perdu un atout important dans sa stratégie, mais elle en avait d'autres en réserve dans sa manche !

Le retour à la base fut rapide. Sandra fut conduite immédiatement en cellule, sa mère et sa sœur dans le quartier des invités. Les hommes qui avaient participé à l'opération furent convoqués en salle de réunion pour un débriefing immédiat.

Le compte rendu de la mission fut bref, et le général O'Neill ne garda près de lui que SG1 et Mac.

-Daniel ? demanda t-il , et maintenant ? Séshât a du nous préparer autre chose, car je suppose que son action ne va pas s'arrêter là !

-Oui certainement Jack. J'ai fait cette après midi la liste des possessions de Séshât. Il y a entre autre la planète…

-P9V543 coupa Mac !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui :

-Comment tu sais ça toi ! fit O'Neill bougon.

Mac sourit, le comportement d'O'Neill le surprenait toujours. Il avait du mal à penser que dans avenir lointain il serait LUI.

-J'ai passé un long moment avec Sandra Lewis dit-il seulement. C'est tout ce dont elle m'a informé. Mais j'ai supposé que c'était l'endroit où Séshât souhaite nous voir aller ! tous les deux

Il fit un signe du doigt entre Jack et lui.

-Tu as sans doute raison dit Sam, mais qu'est ce que cette planète a de particulier ?

-J'allais justement vous le dire interrompit Daniel. Cette planète appartenaient aux Anciens dans un lointain passé. A une époque elle a été la possession de Chronos, puis celui-ci l'a quittée quand les réserves de naquadah sont été épuisées. Je n'arrive pas à savoir quand Séshât se l' est appropriée, mais je pense pas plus de 2 ou 3 siècles.

-Il faut interroger immédiatement Sandra Lewis ordonna le général, et savoir exactement ce qu'elle sait.

-Je m'en occupe immédiatement mon général dit Sam.

-Teal'c vous l'accompagnez.

La jeune infirmière avait pu embrasser sa mère et sa sœur, avant qu'on ne l'emmène en cellule. Rassurée sur leur sort elle pouvait maintenant parler librement et ne s'en privait pas. Elle fit un long récit de tous les évènements passés.

-Cela fait deux jours qu'on m'a parlé de la planète P9V543 raconta t –elle. Je devais faire en sorte que le général O'Neill et Monsieur MacGyver y aillent seuls. Mais je n'ai aucun détail sur ce qui devait les attendre là bas.

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Sandra. Elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle avait été obligée de faire, mais en même temps, savoir sa famille à l'abri lui apportait une sorte de soulagement dont elle avait honte.

Jack avait décidé d'aller explorer la planète P9V543. SG1 et lui même étaient prêts au départ. Sa décision avait été prise rapidement, dès que Daniel avait parlé des Anciens. Et dieu sait que celui-ci était intarissable sur le sujet. Il s'était laissé convaincre après un long monologue du jeune archéologue qu'il avait écouté sans broncher. Il avait pris sur lui, car il sentait bien que Daniel avait raison et que là seulement ils trouveraient la fameuse petite pierre bleue nécessaire au retour de Mac à son époque.

Ils étaient maintenant au pied de la rampe tous les quatre comme autrefois. Un sourire léger étiraient les lèvres de Sam. Elle aurait donné cher pour revenir en arrière quand O'Neill n'était pas général et qu'ils partaient en mission ensemble, soudés comme les doigts de la main. Elle goûtait ce moment si rare, malgré les tensions et la difficulté de la mission. Car ce ne serait pas une simple mission de reconnaissance, elle savait les innombrables dangers encourus et les pièges sans fin tendus par Séchât .

-Chevron 3 enclenché

La porte tournait les chevrons s'enclenchaient dans un bruit d'enfer.

-Mon général entendit O'Neill dans le haut parleur tandis que Siler faisait de grands gestes à travers la vitre de la salle de contrôle.

Le général se retourna lentement et regarda vers le haut d'un air interrogateur

-Quelqu'un essaie d'ouvrir la porte de l'extérieur !

-Fermez l'iris cria O'Neill.

Le lourd iris de tritanium se referma et tous attendirent. La lumière bleue jaillissait de chaque côté de la protection de métal et quelqu'un s'avançait.

Instinctivement ils reculèrent mais ce n'était que l'hologramme de Séshât

Soupir de Jack !

-Encore vous ! on ne peut même pas voyager tranquillement dans la galaxie !

Aucune réaction de la part de la Goa'uld. Elle regardait la salle d'embarquement qu'elle connaissait déjà . Elle gardait un tel mauvais souvenir de son séjour dans un cellule de force qu'elle dut se concentrer pour ne pas laisser la colère la submerger. Elle savait que ce serait un signe de faiblesse devant O'Neill, qui lui, avait des nerfs d'acier.

-Où est Mac Gyver ? demanda t-elle d'une voix sourde assombrie par la rage contenue.

-Il n'est pas là répondit sèchement O'Neill. Et maintenant, si vous me disiez exactement ce que vous voulez.

-Je veux vous voir tous les deux. Vous irez seuls sur P9V543 où je vous attendrais et je vous remettrais la pierre bleue ordonna t-elle. Vous avez gagné ! ajouta t-elle d'un ton neutre.

La communication fut rompue avant que le général O'Neil ; puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.

-Oh ! On a gagné ? dit-il d'un air interrogatif en se tournant vers Sam.

-Mon général je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris. Peut être pense-t-elle que le fait d'avoir récupéré Sandra Lewis nous donne un certain avantage.

-San doute ! Tout le monde en salle de briefing, commanda t-il. Walter allez me chercher MacGyver, il doit être dans les quartiers des invités.

-Tout de suite mon général !

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient assis en train de commenter le message de la reine.

-Pourquoi a t-elle dit que nous avons gagné ? ça ne ressemble pas à un Goa'uld ça ! constata Sam.

-En effet reprit Daniel. Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille vous donner une pierre bleue sans contrepartie.

-A t-elle seulement une pierre en sa possession ? intervint Teal'c, C'est sans doute la question qu'il faudrait se poser en premier ?

-Tout est possible avec elle, ajouta Daniel. C'est peut être pour nous dissimuler un nouveau piège.

Sam réfléchissait et sentait sur elle le regard interrogateur du général O'Neill. Finalement elle se décida :

-Vous avez la possibilité de vous rendre sur cette planète avec MacGyver. Mais ce n'est peut être pas la meilleure solution.

-Alors nous pourrions y aller avec plusieurs équipes en soutien ! répondit O'Neill.

-Oui, mais je pense que si Séshat voit arriver toute une armée, elle va ordonner à ses jaffas de tirer et cela risque d'être un massacre de part et d'autre, intervint Daniel.

-C'est un risque à courir ! dit O'Neill avec désinvolture.

-Non mon général, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que MacGyver soit tué.

-C'est gentil de penser à moi ironisa le jeune homme qui était resté en dehors du débat.

Cela fit sourire Sam et allégea l'atmosphère un peu tendue.

-Bon ! Il nous faut prendre une décision, maintenant dit jack

-Oui mon général, mais pourquoi se précipiter ? On pourrait attendre !

-Que voulez vous dire par « attendre » s'inquiéta Jack. Il me semble que la priorité c'est de reconduire Mac à son époque, pour que sa vie continue.

-Mon général je vais vous expliquer dit-elle calmement. Tout d'abord une petite question : Ressentez vous des malaises depuis que MacGyver est parmi nous ?

-Non, pas du tout s'étonna t-il .Mais c'est vrai je n'avais pas fait attention.

-Et toi Mac ?

-Moi non plus.

-J'avais entrevu cette éventualité mon général, poursuivit Sam, lorsque vous m'aviez dit qu'il y a quelques années, jamais la base de Cheyenne Mountain ne vous avait rappelé pour désamorcer une bombe.

Jack se renfonça dans son fauteuil avec un soupir.

-Allez au fait Carter !

-Il y a une possibilité pour que Mac ne soit jamais « vous » mon général ! Nous sommes dans une sorte réalité alternée qui a débuté exactement au moment où Mac est arrivé dans notre époque, et se poursuivra à son retour.

-De quoi tu parles Sam ? interrompit le jeune homme en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Je suis désolée Mac, Mais que tu reviennes ou non dans ton époque ne changera rien à la situation du général actuel. Vous êtes deux personnes distinctes, ici et maintenant. Ce qui ne veut pas dire, Mac qu'un jour tu ne seras pas général et commandant de cette base, quand tu auras réintégré ton époque. .

-Carter expliquez vous ! parce que là … dit Jack en se passant une main sur la nuque.

Sam se permit un léger sourire, le général O'Neill avait toujours eu du mal avec ces notions. Elle poursuivit :

-En allant chercher Mac en 1988 nous avons induit une réalité alternée. Nous avons changé la ligne du temps. Donc même si Séshat vous tue, elle ne changera rien au passé. Puisqu'il y a dans le passé un Jack O'Neill, nom de code Mac Gyver, celui là même qui est venu l'an dernier, et qui poursuit sa vie pendant que nous parlons.

Soupirs de Jack et de Mac en même temps,

-C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle a dit que nous avons gagné ?

-Peut être mais lors pourquoi nous demander de venir ?

-Oh ! elle a du penser que ces histoires de réalités alternées étaient trop complexes pour nos petites cervelles de terriens ! et que nous n'y verrions que du feu ajouta Daniel.

-Mon général que fait-on ? demanda Sam.

-Dans ce cas là, on va attendre et cherchez d'autres options moins risquées. Puisqu' apparemment il n'y a pas d'urgence dit Jack.

Sam était assise devant Mac et elle pouvait lire sur son visage son étonnement. Il ne disait rien mais avait les yeux rivés sur le visage de Jack.

-Pas d'urgence pour nous peut être dit Daniel, interceptant le regard du jeune homme. . Mais MacGyver ne peut pas rester ici. Il a sa vie « là bas » si on peut dire, et je pense qu'il a hâte de rentrer.

-Je sais tout ça dit Jack avec agacement. Mais pour le moment il faut patienter. Daniel vous pouvez certainement nous trouver une autre planète occupée autrefois par les anciens.

Daniel réfléchissait il avait bien découvert plusieurs planètes. Mais il n'avait aucune certitude qu'il y ait des pierres bleues cachées dans un temple ou dans une construction des Anciens . Ce serait chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Il fit part de ses réflexions à ses amis

-Eh bien cherchez Daniel, conclut O'Neill en se levant. Désolé Mac dit-il à l'intention du jeune homme.

-Que vas-tu faire ? lui demanda Sam à la fin du briefing.

-Je ne sais pas du tout répondit Mac. Je n'ai pas ma place ici, et je ne peux rentrer chez moi !

Il avait dit ces mots sans amertume. Une simple constatation. Pourtant il était dans une situation où toute son ingéniosité ne servait à rien. Il était peut être coincé en 2006 pour plusieurs semaines ou même plusieurs mois.

-Tu peux rester à la base autant que tu veux dit-elle, ou venir chez moi !

-Oui, je sais, je te remercie. Pour le moment ce sera la base. Mais si tu as un boulot à me faire faire, ça m'arrangerait. Car je risque de trouver le temps long.

-Un petit coup de main dans mon labo me sera très utile suggéra t-elle avec un large sourire.

Les yeux du jeune homme se mirent à briller. Il ne demandait rien de plus pour le moment que de passer un peu de temps avec Sam.

25


	3. Chapter 3

**Heure H : Piège ultime**

Aurélia

aurelia49yahoo.fr

Fic n° 72

Genre : Crossover MacGyver et Stargate SG1

Epoque : Stargate la saison 8 et après, sans tenir aucun compte de la saison 9 puisque Jack n'est plus là, et moi je veux Jack. La fic se situe en janvier 2006, et Jack dirige toujours la base

Pour Mac Gyver c'est le début de l'année 1988. (que je situe saison 2)

Avertissement : Suite de: HEURE H : 25 HEURES et UNE DECISION DIFFICILE,

HEURE H

PIEGE ULTIME

Trois mois plus tard.

La lueur rougeoyante du deuxième soleil s'estompait enfin. La pénombre envahissait le cachot, apportant aux malheureux prisonniers un peu de fraîcheur. Avec la nuit le silence revint et la poussière retomba, collant à la peau moite et râpant des gorges déjà desséchées.

Jack se laissa glisser le long du mur et s' accroupissant poussa un soupir. Il remit son tee-shirt qui traînait sur la paillasse. Bientôt le froid glacial de la nuit désertique s'insinuerait sournoisement entre les barreaux de la fenêtre, et les interstices des murs. Il savait qu'ils passeraient leur nuit à grelotter, car ce n' était pas leurs minces vestes de treillis qui parviendraient à les réchauffer.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Ils étaient dans une petite pièce, au sol en terre battue et aux murs de pierres brutes. Le plafond était bas , puisque debout il le touchait facilement. Dans un coin de la pièce caché par un muret, un coin toilette offrait un semblant d'intimité. Pas de lavabo juste un WC. De l 'eau leur était donnée chaque matin, sous la forme d' une simple cruche de la contenance de deux litres environ. Juste de quoi ne pas mourir de soif. Ils étaient nourris deux fois par jour d'une sorte de soupe de légumes claire, dans laquelle trempaient quelques bouts de viande. Et ils avaient droit au traditionnel morceau de pain noir.

Dès le début Jack avait établi un code de rationnement. Car les gardiens oubliaient quelque fois de leur apporter à manger plusieurs jours d'affilés. Il fallait alors faire durer les quelques misérables réserves qu'ils avaient cachées soigneusement derrière un bloc de pierre patiemment descellé avec les moyens du bord, à savoir la cuillère qui leur servait à manger leur soupe. Un travail long et épuisant qui leur écorchait les doigts et pour lequel ils s'étaient relayés.

Une fois par semaine les prisonniers étaient enchaînés et pouvaient prendre l'air pour une courte et pénible promenade dans le désert brûlant. C'est au cours de ces sorties que Jack se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls prisonniers. Il avait à ce moment là un aperçu de tout le camp, les baraquements constituant les cachots, et une vingtaine de personnes qui marchaient en traînant lourdement leurs chaînes . Il s'était alors posé la question se demandant bien pourquoi la Goa'uld gardait enfermés et inactifs des hommes et des femmes capables de travailler. Il eut plus tard la réponse à sa question.

La nuit n'était jamais complète dans le camp de prisonniers car une lune énorme se levait en même temps que s'éteignait le second soleil. Cet astre à la lumière froide jetait un voile blafard sur les visages et les corps, rendant fantomatiques les silhouettes amaigries.

Jack se releva en entendant un gémissement. Un homme était allongé sur le sol, et du sang coulait de multiples blessures.

MacGyver était à l'agonie. Jack prit un peu d'eau dans la cruche et passa un linge humide sur le front du blessé. Celui-ci était brûlant de fièvre et grelottait.

-Maudit serpent murmura Jack en soulevant avec douceur la tête de son compagnon, avant de faire glisser quelques gouttes entre les lèvres déshydratées du mourant.

-Jack, je vais… mourir…. souffla Mac d'une voix presque inaudible.

A ces mots Jack se sentit rempli d'une grande colère. Ils étaient tombés tête la première dans l'ultime piège de Séchât.

-Mais non, dit-il sans conviction, on va se sortir de là.

-Toujours aussi optimiste, hein ?

Jack ne répondit pas. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant et aussi coupable. Ils avaient été chercher le jeune homme dans le passé pour les sauver, et maintenant celui-ci en payait le prix.

Mac s'épuisait rapidement, il n'en avait plus pour longtemps et Jack ne pouvait que le regarder mourir. Il avait tapé dans la porte à s'épuiser et à se meurtrir les mains, hurlé qu'on vienne secourir le blessé. Mais peine perdue personne n'était venu, et pour cause, ceux qui avaient torturé Mac n'allaient pas le sauver !

Le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux pour ne plus voir le regard terrible de Jack posé sur lui. Il pouvait y lire tous les reproches qu'il se faisait. Mac savait bien qu'il n'y était pour rien. C'était juste la puissance et la folie de cette Goa'uld qui avait décidé de se mettre en travers de leur route. Elle était trop forte pour le moment, mais Mac savait que finalement sa mort allait tout résoudre. Ils n'auraient plus besoin de chercher désespérément une pierre bleue.

A ce moment le jeune homme cessa de lutter. C'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Tout à sa colère Jack ne vit pas la larme qui traçait un sillon tremblant sur sa joue meurtrie. Oui, c'était beaucoup mieux. Jack se sauverait, il en était sûr …

Finalement Jack avait pris la mauvaise décision. Celle de venir sur cette planète chercher une hypothétique pierre bleue. Ils avaient passé les deux mois précédents à chercher une solution acceptable et ils n'en avaient pas trouvée. Pas moyen de prévoir les éruptions solaires, de contacter les Asguards, ou d'autres peuples susceptibles de les aider. Alors ils étaient partis, seuls.

Les abords immédiats de la porte n'étaient pas gardés. Mais plus loin les jaffas de Séchât les avaient cueillis comme des fruits mûrs. Ils étaient en trop grand nombre et les deux hommes n'avaient rien pu faire.

Ils étaient enfermés depuis plus d'un mois et Jack n'avait pas encore rencontré la reine.

De toute façon pour Mac plus rien ne comptait, sa vie se terminerait là dans une geôle de Séchât.

Il mourut dans la nuit, dans les bras de Jack. Celui-ci fit son possible pour lui adoucir ses derniers instants. Mais il se sentait si démuni, pas de médicaments, plus d'eau et un froid polaire qui les faisaient trembler de tous leurs membres.

Durant les dernières heures Mac n'avait plus rien dit, seul un gémissement s'échappait parfois encore de ses lèvres desséchées. Le cœur serré, Jack n'avait rien pu faire. Il ferma les yeux du jeune homme et se laissa aller au désespoir. Il ne pleura pas, mais il laissa la colère gronder en lui et prenant la cruche de fer il la jeta de toute ses forces contre le mur. Elle retomba avec un petit bruit sec qui rompit un instant le silence nocturne.

Il se laissa aller sur le sol et finit par s'assoupir d'un mauvais sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.

Un moment plus tard la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et deux jaffas prirent le corps de Mac avant que Jack ait eu le temps de réagir. La porte se referma vivement et la serrure tourna dans la clé.

Jack était seul, désespéré, le cœur meurtri de chagrin. La journée passa pour lui dans l'isolement le plus total. On ne lui apporta pas à manger.

Le lendemain c'était le jour de la promenade. Il prit sa place dans la chaîne, cligna des yeux, et, ébloui par la lumière du soleil, il mit sa main en visière.

Une haute silhouette très familière venait vers lui. L'homme marchait d'un pas assuré, encadré par deux gardes. Arrivé près de Jack il sourit et mit son doigt sur sa bouche pour intimer à Jack l'ordre de se taire. Le jaffa lui remit ses chaînes et il rentra dans le rang avec les autres prisonniers. Le ventre de Jack se noua. L'avenir était sombre et terrifiant,

MacGyver était revenu du royaume des morts.

Jack était heureux de le retrouver, mais il maudissait dans son cœur la cruelle Séshat qui avait décidé de s'amuser à leurs dépends.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Jack, une fois revenu dans la cellule.

-Très bien s'étonna le jeune homme. Dis moi, je suis bien mort la nuit dernière, ou seulement évanoui ?

-Bienvenue dans le monde des Goa'ulds dit simplement Jack d'une voix sourde.

-Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Jack soupira :

-Tu as goûté aux bienfaits du sarcophage qui régénère les tissus et guérit toutes les plaies, même mortelles !

MacGyver parut surpris :

-C'est dommage murmura t-il.

Jack mit un certain temps à réagir. Quand il comprit il bondit sur ses pieds

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ! rugit-il.

-Tout aurait été plus simple pour toi si j'y étais resté. Tu serais rentré et la terre aurait été préservée.

-Veux-tu bien te taire gronda Jack en colère et malgré tout, ému de l'abnégation du jeune homme.

Mac ne répliqua pas. Les deux hommes restèrent en silence un moment chacun ruminant ses pensées.

-Mais pourquoi m'a t-elle ramené à la vie ? s'étonna Mac. Je croyais qu'elle voulait nous détruire tous les deux !

Jack ne releva pas. Comment aurait-il pu expliquer à Mac la cruauté des Goa'ulds ? Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Mac se ferait tuer encore et encore jusqu'à que la reine se lasse.

Le jeune homme semblait quêter une réponse et devant le mutisme de son compagnon, il comprit que ce n'était pas fini et que ça ne faisait que commencer ! La petite boule d'angoisse grossit dans son ventre.

-Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici affirma t-il.

-On a envisagé toutes les possibilités, personne ne sait où nous sommes ! Mais tu as raison se reprit Jack sans trop y croire, il ne faut pas lâcher prise.

Une heure plus tard on vint chercher Mac. Jack put lire de l'effroi dans son regard, la peur de la souffrance et de la mort. Jack savait très bien ce qu'éprouvait le jeune homme, pour l'avoir vécu lui même dans la prison de Baal.

Revivre éternellement les mêmes tourments, renaître pour mourir encore. Les Gao'ulds avaient parfaitement compris ce qu'était l' enfer.

-Jack ! appela le jeune homme. J'ai…

Il ne pouvait plus parler alors il ouvrit la main. Sur sa paume un petit morceau de métal qu'il avait trouvé sur le sol et gardé toute le jour dans son poing serré.

-Garde-le souffla t-il. Quand je reviendrai… on tentera quelque… chose.

Jack était admiratif devant le courage de Mac. Il avait eu la présence d'esprit de ramasser ce bout de fer et de le conserver tout au long de cette journée de douleurs, bien serré dans sa main , se raccrochant à ce faible espoir.

La nuit se déroula comme toutes les autres, identique dans sa cruauté.

Les deux hommes étaient assis le long du mur, le premier soleil se levait apportant une douce chaleur qui bientôt se transformerait en brasier. Pour l'heure ils goûtaient la température agréable.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire quand nous sortirons d'ici ? questionna Mac.

Long silence de Jack. L'avenir était incertain. La lutte contre Séshat ne serait sûrement pas terminée.

-Il faudra trouver une pierre bleue quelque part dans la galaxie, ou une autre solution.

-Non, je ne parlais pas de ça répliqua Mac d'une voix douce.

-Il s'agit de quoi alors ? s'étonna Jack.

-Tu es vraiment un drôle de type Jack ! Dès qu'il est question de sentiments il n'y a plus personne.

Jack s'énerva et se leva en proie à une vive agitation.

-Mais qui parle de sentiments ! je te signale que nous sommes enfermés dans une prison, loin d'une porte des étoiles à la merci d'une Goa sanguinaire !

-Calme –toi ! Je sais tout cela Jack répliqua Mac gravement.

-Oui, naturellement ! bougonna Jack gêné, excuse moi ! c'est toi qui te fait torturer !

-Que vas-tu faire avec Sam ? poursuivit le jeune homme.

-Rien du tout.

-Elle est malheureuse !

-Mais non, tu te fais des idées !

-Je ne crois pas rétorqua t-il.

-J'ai pas envie de parler de ça !

-Et bien, moi si dit Mac d'un ton sans appel. Sam est amoureuse de toi depuis des années. Tu n'as pas vu ses tentatives pitoyables pour essayer de t'oublier ? Elle a même failli se marier !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-De moi, tout simplement. Je sais ce que tu éprouves. Tu l'aimes.

Jack savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à le faire taire, ce n'était pas Daniel, qu'on pouvait arrêter avec une phrase assassine en lui faisant remarquer où était l'autorité. Avec Mac cela ne prendrait pas et pour cause. Ce jeune homme était LUI, même si une sombre histoire de réalité parallèle les avait dissociés. Et Dieu savait combien il était entêté !

Il soupira :

-Bon alors qu'as-tu à me dire et qu'on en finisse ?

Mac sourit :

-Vous vous aimez depuis de nombreuses années, alors pourquoi cet amour n'a t-il jamais été concrétisé ?

-L'armée, lâcha Jack

Mac lui répondit par un grand éclat de rire ; Jack se vexa.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Jack O'Neill obéissant scrupuleusement à un règlement militaire ! c'est trop drôle !

Mac se calma et revint à la charge !

-Dis plutôt que tu es mort de trouille !

-Non ! c'est faux !

-Alors pourquoi ?

Jack se renferma dans le silence. Qu'aurait-il pu dire sans dévoiler l'avenir ? Il n'était plus sûr de rien du tout. Ces histoires de réalité alternées lui avaient toujours donné d'affreuses migraines.

Mais Mac insistait, il lui devait une réponse, car il avait bien compris que le jeune homme aimait Sam, lui aussi.

-Je n'ai pas de raisons à te donner lâcha t-il finalement après un moment de silence.

-C'est bien ce que je disais : tu as la trouille de t'engager, de rater, d'être malheureux , de ne pas faire son bonheur, c'est ça ?

-Oui c'est un peu ça, concéda t-il, de mauvaise grâce.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ?

-Rien, absolument rien. Ça ne marcherait pas !

-C'est facile de se réfugier dans la négation ! Ose, et tu verras bien, si ça ne marche pas entre vous, et bien tant pis, tu auras essayé. A moins que tu ne souhaites garder ton rêve intact dans une sorte de masochisme, ou d'auto punition.

-Tais-toi tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

La voix de Jack était sourde et basse, il sentait la colère le gagner. Il aurait voulu que Mac n'ait jamais abordé le problème, mais c'était trop tard. Le doux visage de Sam passa devant ses yeux. Ce regard bleu qui hantait ses jours et surtout ses nuits. Sam qui avait écrit une lettre de démission, parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus !

Mac n'insista pas. Il avait lancé ses banderilles, et c'était le principal, le reste ne le concernait plus.

La température grimpait , la sueur coulait sur le front des deux hommes, et ce n'était que le début de la journée.

Mac alla s'installer contre le mur du fond, là où la chaleur les atteignait un peu moins. Il enleva son tee-shirt, et s'essuya la poitrine avec. Jack le regarda à ce moment là et eut un frisson, le sarcophage n'avait pas effacé toutes les traces de tortures. De nombreuses marques étaient visibles sur sa peau.

Il maudit une fois de plus le sadisme de la déesse qui ne le guérissait pas totalement à chaque passage. Mac allait s'affaiblir un peu plus chaque jour, jusqu'au moment où le sarcophage n'aurait plus aucun plus effet sur lui. A cet instant là il serait trop tard pour le sauver.

-C'est maintenant qu'il faut partir expliqua Mac le lendemain matin.

Le garde venait de le ramener une fois de plus dans la prison. Jack ne voulait plus compter, et pourtant il savait parfaitement que cela faisait six fois déjà et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que cela s'arrête.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-La reine doit quitter la planète pour quelques jours..

Il avait à peine fini ses mots que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et deux jaffas firent signe à O'Neill de le suivre. Mac se levait déjà mais Jack lui intima l'ordre muet de ne pas bouger.

-Prosterne toi !

Et voilà c'est reparti pensa Jack en tombant sur les genoux. Encore un Goa à l'ego surdimensionné !

-Te voilà enfin devant moi, Jack O'Neill, j'ai gagné ! triompha la reine de sa voix grave.

La reine était d'une grande beauté, elle alliait l'élégance à la majesté. Brune avec de surprenants yeux noisette, aux éclats d'or, elle avait revêtu une longue robe bleue toute simple qui mettait en valeur la minceur de sa silhouette. Elle ne portait aucun bijou.

La salle était plutôt petite, rien de la splendeur habituelle des palais Goa'ulds. Jack en conclut qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la planète principale de la déesse.

Les murs étaient faits de pierres blanches couvertes d'inscriptions, et le sol en marbre clair apportait une touche de fraîcheur. Le mobilier constitué de coffres et de bahuts de bois sombre étaient sculptés aux armes de la reine.

Jack eut une pensée fugitive pour Daniel qui aurait été si heureux de déchiffrer les symboles sur les murs. Or, l'heure n'était pas à l'exploration mais plutôt à la lutte ouverte entre lui et Séchât. Guerre commencée depuis plus d'un an et que Jack avait grand peur de perdre.

Naturellement il ne le montra pas.

Séshât se leva et domina l'homme à genoux, qui la regardait d'un air méprisant.

-Mac est très courageux tu sais, dit-elle perfidement.

Jack ne broncha pas et continuait à la regarder aux fonds des yeux. La reine fit celle qui ne remarquait rien, bien que l'air insolent de Jack l'agaçât prodigieusement.

-Tu veux savoir ce que je lui ai fait ? poursuivit-elle. Je l'ai fait frapper par mes jaffas jusqu'à ce que ses os se brisent, non ça c'était la fois d'avant. Ou peut être que je l'ai brûlé avec l'arme de poing, je ne sais plus trop , je confonds un peu .

Elle poursuivit ainsi ce monologue sous l'oeil rageur de Jack qui avait peine à se contenir.

-Pourquoi l'autre jour avez-vous dit que l'on avait gagné ? lâcha t-il subitement.

Cette histoire le tracassait car les Goa'ulds admettaient rarement leur défaite.

-Ppppfff… fit-elle dédaigneuse, tu es bien trop ignorant pour comprendre ! De toute façon ça ne change rien, vous êtes venus tous les deux. Maintenant je te propose un marché : je libère MacGyver à une condition !

-Vous libérez MacGyver ! Je ne vous crois pas ! Pourquoi le feriez-vous ? C'est illogique !

-Silence ! gronda t-elle. Je le libère à une condition répéta t-elle

-Ah oui ! Laquelle ? riposta t-il froidement.

-Tu me dis ce que je veux savoir.

-Et que voulez vous savoir ?

-Tout ! tous les secrets de la Taur'i , les systèmes de défense de votre planète, comment fonctionne la porte !

-Ne comptez pas là dessus ! répliqua O'Neill d'un ton sans appel.

Un duel muet s'engagea entre l'homme à genoux et la reine dont les yeux brillaient de rage. Le cœur de Jack cognait à coups sourds dans sa poitrine, mais son regard était assuré, comme si tout cela l'indifférait. Un petit sourire méprisant arqua légèrement ses lèvres.

Cela lui valut un coup par un des jaffas qui le maintenait à genoux. Il grimaça mais releva aussitôt la tête et croisa le regard devenu sombre de la reine, et dans lequel il n'y avait plus aucune lumière . Un gouffre sans fond, un regard de mort et de haine.

-Alors je vais encore m'amuser un peu avec Mac ! grinça t-elle. J'adore le faire souffrir. Il est fantastique,, tu sais il ne se plaint pas, il résiste, il ne crie pas , ne supplie pas mais il pleure, de grosses larmes, un vrai bonheur ! J'attend avec impatience le moment où il va craquer !

-Vous mentez ! hurla Jack, sans pouvoir se retenir.

Elle se contenta d'un sourire cruel et d'un signe ordonna aux jaffas de le ramener dans sa prison.

La porte se referma avec fracas sur la colère de Jack. Mac le regarda avec inquiétude mais n'intervint pas. Ils se doutait que la reine avait dû être d'une grande cruauté avec lui. Elle savait infliger la souffrance physique mais n'était pas dénuée de talent pour distiller la douleur morale. Il en savait quelque chose.

-Tu disais qu'elle allait s'absenter ? Pourtant elle est encore là et de nombreux jaffas gardent le camp dit Jack.

-Oui, je l'ai entendu hier. J'ai eu tout le temps d'écouter. En fait elle parlait à ses gardes comme si je ne pouvais pas l'entendre. Elle est tellement sûre d'elle ! J'étais dans une petite pièce attaché à un mur. J'avais fermé les yeux comme si j'étais évanoui. Là je l'ai entendue. Elle a ordonné à ses gardes de préparer son départ pour la planète P7B654. Elle a longtemps parlé avec son prima. Je crois qu'elle doit rester absente plusieurs jours. C'est le moment d'en profiter.

-Tu n'as pas la force Mac !

-Si, si je tiendrais, de toute façon, je ne veux pas y retourner ! confia t-il d'une voix douce. Je suis désolé Jack c'est au dessus de mes forces ! Je n'ai jamais vu un truc aussi terrible que cette boite où on vous ressuscite pour vous torturer encore.

-Je sais murmura Jack, je sais.

La nuit tombait, la lune se leva comme à l'accoutumée.

-Il n'y a donc jamais de nuages dans ce maudit pays, râla Jack, cela ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche ! Tu sais à quelle heure elle doit partir ?

-Ecoute ! fit le jeune homme en se levant,

il colla son oreille à la porte.

-Il y a du remue-ménage dehors, je crois que ça va être le moment. Dès que le silence sera revenu, on ouvrira la serrure avec le morceau de fer que je t'ai donné.

Une heure plus tard le silence était retombé sur les prisons. Mac força la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit.

Il n'y avait personne devant la porte. Tout le camp était endormi.

Il sortirent sur la pointe des pieds. Dehors il faisait un froid glacial et ils refermèrent leur veste. Dans le plus grand silence ils contournèrent les baraquements. Deux gardes veillaient à l'entrée, ils furent mis discrètement hors d'état de nuire.

Un petit chemin escarpé grimpait derrière le camp, ils le prirent et se dirigèrent vers le nord, tournant le dos à la lune.

-Comment sais-tu que c'est par là ? souffla Jack.

-J'ai repéré les lieux en arrivant. Tu étais évanoui, mais moi j'étais encore conscient.

-C'est par là qu'ils vont nous chercher en premier !

-Non répondit Mac en souriant, nous allons faire un détour.

-La porte est loin ?

-Je pense que oui. Nous allons marcher la nuit et nous cacher le jour. Ce sera plus prudent.

-Tu as raison .

Commença alors une longue marche rendue difficile par le terrain rocailleux et le manque d'eau. Au matin du troisième jour ils étaient épuisés. Ils s'allongèrent dans une anfractuosité de rocher, et somnolèrent. La faim les fit sortir malgré la température élevée et Mac attrapa un lézard qu'il mit à cuire sur un feu de bois.

Trouver de la nourriture n'était pas un problème pour des hommes habitués à la survie en milieu hostile. C'était la soif le plus dur à supporter. Ils tombèrent sur un oasis deux jours plus tard, mais attendirent la nuit pour aller se plonger avec délices dans une petite étendue d'eau. Ils dormirent d'un sommeil réparateur ce jour là et purent reprendre leur route le lendemain.

Avec les boyaux d'un animal qu'ils avaient capturé la veille, Mac fit de petites poches pour mettre de l'eau. Il noua les extrémités avec des tiges fines et souples.

Deux jours plus tard ils étaient à nouveau assoiffés et éreintés. Leur réserve d'eau était épuisée. Ils ne se parlaient plus, mais leur regard disaient la même chose. Ils allaient mourir sans doute dans ce désert mais cela était préférable à ce que Séshât leur auraient fait encore subir.

Mac tomba le premier, se releva, puis retomba encore. Jack l'aida mais ses forces à lui aussi diminuaient.

-Excuse moi dit Jack.

-Mais de quoi ?

-De t'avoir entraîné là dedans.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, je ne te fais aucun reproche. La seule chose que je regrette c'est de plus voir Sam dit Mac.

Il repensa aux quelques baisers qu'il lui avait arrachés. Jack dut penser la même chose :

-Tu l'as embrassée ? demanda t-il en sentant une pointe de jalousie lui griffer le cœur.

Mac n'hésita pas. L'heure n'était plus aux mensonges ou aux dissimulations

-Oui, pas toi ?

-Non, même pas. J'ai embrassé ses doubles dans des réalités parallèles, mais pas elle.

-Tu le regrettes ?

-Oui…

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent de parler.

Il faisait grand jour maintenant, les deux soleils brûlaient leur peau de leurs terrible rayons. Ils tombèrent pour la dernière fois, Jack s'effondra et resta immobile à plat ventre et Mac buta sur une pierre s'écroula sur les genoux, il tenta de se relever, voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux, il se sentit sombrer et perdit connaissance.

Il revint à lui quelques instants plus tard. Jack à côté de lui n'avait pas bougé. Il étendit le bras, mais sa main trop lourde retomba. Son souffle devenait court.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit la mort.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Quelques semaines plus tôt.

Le général O'Neill et MacGyver venaient juste de partir. Sam souriait encore de l'enthousiasme de Mac devant la porte des étoiles ouverte. Un regard d'enfant qui s'émerveille devant un nouveau spectacle. Malgré l'anxiété naturelle d'un premier voyage dans l'espace il était confiant.

Sam le comprenait parfaitement, elle se revoyait quelques années en arrière, prête à passer la porte pour la première fois.

Durant les deux mois avant leur départ, ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas quittés. Le travail les avait rapprochés. Sam lui avait appris beaucoup de choses sur la physique quantique et la porte des étoiles et avait trouvé un esprit ouvert et désirant apprendre. Au bout de quelques semaines, il arrivait à la suivre dans ses raisonnements, même s'il n'était pas encore capable d' énoncer des hypothèses. L'esprit curieux du jeune homme l'étonnait encore ! Quel contraste avec le général O'Neill ! Le cœur serré elle songeait à ce qu'il avait dû endurer pour changer ainsi radicalement de personnalité.

Mais pour le moment elle goûtait le plaisir d'être avec MacGyver. Ils se piquaient parfois des fous rires à n'en plus finir, passait leurs journées ensemble à travailler, retrouvaient au mess Daniel et Teal'c , parfois même le général, et se quittaient le soir à la porte de leurs quartiers.

Mac recherchait le contact physique et ne manquait jamais de lui toucher le bras, la main, ou de caresser furtivement ses cheveux dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Son regard était si éloquent que Sam en était parfois gênée. Elle se levait alors brusquement pour rompre le charme , et changeait de conversation. Quelquefois un baiser passionné les unissait, mais elle se reculait :

-Non, Mac, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça !

-Sam ! Il est buté, borné, et ne bougera pas le petit doigt. Tu le sais parfaitement répliquait alors inévitablement MacGyver.

-C'est vrai, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer, tu n'y changeras rien.

- Je vais aller lui casser la figure !

Sam se mettait à rire :

-Ça ne résoudra rien tout !

-Oui, mais moi ça me soulagerait ! Ah Si seulement c'était mon époque !

Sam ne répondait pas , elle savait tout cela par cœur. Elle était attirée irrésistiblement par MacGyver, il le savait, elle le savait.

Mais rien ne pouvait ne pouvait se passer entre eux, ils en étaient tous les deux conscients.

Par un étrange phénomène quand elle voyait Mac, c'était souvent le visage du général qui venait se superposer au sien. Quand ils se laissaient aller à s'embrasser, elle fermait les yeux, et voyait le visage de son chef. C'était lui qu'elle embrassait, le contact de ses lèvres si douces la transportait, et elle avait bien du mal à mettre fin à ce baiser. Le retour à la réalité était cruel, son cœur saignait, mais elle savait que rien ne pourrait mettre un terme à cette douleur. Elle repensait alors à la lettre de démission qui attendait sur le bureau du général le moment favorable. Elle se raccrochait à cette idée que loin de lui, tout irait mieux. Il fallait qu'elle en soit sûre, pour sa santé mentale.

Maintenant qu ils étaient partis tous les deux, Sam ressentait un grand vide. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette mission était trop risquée. Mais elle avait eu l'air d'être la seule à le penser. Daniel était enthousiaste bien que déçu de ne pas y participer. O'Neill avait été ferme sur ce point : uniquement Mac et lui. Le MALP n'avait montré aucune activité près de la porte et l'UAV avait survolé toute la zone sur plusieurs kilomètres, il n'y avait personne près du temple des Anciens où étaient supposées se trouver une ou plusieurs pierres bleues. Cela avait rassuré Sam, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une sourde angoisse. Pourquoi Séshât leur aurait-elle donné le nom de cette planète si ce n'était pour leur tendre un piège ? Il n 'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir, si ce n'était d'y aller voir.

Mac avait réalisé son rêve : passer la porte des étoiles, elle espérait simplement que ce rêve ne se transformerait pas en cauchemar.

-Ils sont partis depuis 8 heures Daniel, ils auraient dû appeler depuis longtemps.

Daniel était seul au mess quand Sam vint s'asseoir près de lui. Elle n'avait pas faim et pris seulement une coupe de gelée bleue.

-C'est tout ce que vous mangez ? s'étonna Daniel.

-Oui je n'ai que quelques minutes il faut que j'y retourne.

Daniel la regarda et ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas. Elle semblait tendue et son visage était fermé. Des cernes sous les yeux dus à la nuit blanche qu'elle venait de passer.

-Ne soyez pas inquiète Sam. Le temple est loin de la porte , plusieurs kilomètres, aller et retour. Et rien ne dit que la pierre bleue soit facile à trouver. D'après les images c'est un palais immense.

-Oui, soupira Sam. Vous avez sans doute raison Daniel. Il faut patienter encore un peu.

Elle se leva et rangea son plateau, le reste de gelée allant directement à la poubelle. Elle sortit sans entendre le soupir de Daniel.

Ils n'appelèrent pas, ni le lendemain, ni les jours suivants. Sam envoya un UAV pour reconnaître la zone. Il n'y avait toujours aucune trace d'activé humaine. Aucun signe non plus de lutte.

Ils s'étaient tout simplement volatilisés.

Elle téléphona au Pentagone pour avertir que le général O'Neill n'était pas rentré. On lui promit de lui envoyer un remplaçant dans les jours à venir. Pour le moment l'Etat Major considérait qu'elle était tout à fait capable de diriger la base, en attendant la venue d'un nouveau général.

Le jeune femme alla se coucher ce soir là l'angoisse au cœur et ne put fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Au labo l'attendait la statuette de Séshât dont elle n'avait pas encore fini les analyses. Elle se mit au travail essayant d'oublier une planète déserte où apparemment rien ne s'était passé.

Daniel qui passait dans le couloir fut surpris de trouver la porte du labo entr'ouverte :

-Sam ! Vous êtes là

N'obtenant pas de réponse il entra et sourit en voyant le tableau qu'offrait la jeune femme. Assise à son bureau, elle dormait profondément la tête reposant sur son bras replié.

-Hum fit Daniel.

Elle leva sur lui un regard égaré :

-Daniel qu'est ce que vous faites-là ? Quelle heure est-il ?

-Deux heures passées. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans vos quartiers, ce serait plus confortable pour dormir.

-Mais vous même ? répliqua Sam, que faites-vous debout à cette heure ?

-La même chose que vous sans doute, j'ai travaillé sur les planètes susceptibles de posséder des appareils ayant appartenu aux anciens.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non et vous ? la statue a t-elle livré tous ses secrets ?

-En partie oui. Et nous avons bien fait d'aller chercher Mac. Figurez-vous Daniel qu'il y avait assez de puissance dans cette statuette pour détruire la moitié de l'Amérique du nord. Ce qui aurait provoqué la destruction de toute vie sur terre.

-Vous êtes sûre ? déclara Daniel avec étonnement. Quel aurait été l'intérêt de Séshat de détruire la vie sur terre et de rendre la planète inhabitable ?

-La vengeance peut être.

-Cela n'est pas dans son intérêt, je croyais qu'elle voulait conquérir la terre. Tout cela me trouble beaucoup et ne ressemble pas aux Goa'ulds que nous connaissons.

-N'oubliez pas Daniel qu'elle est différente, elle possède le gêne des anciens.

-Ne me dites pas que vous pensez qu'elle puisse être une Ancienne répliqua Daniel abasourdi.

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel poursuivit Sam. Mais admettez que pour le moment nous sommes en échec, même si nous avons pu sauver la terre de la destruction. Nous en sommes réduits à des hypothèses.

Elle ne put réprimer un bâillement.

-Nous devrions aller nous reposer maintenant Sam. Il est vraiment très tard.

Les deux amis se séparèrent à la porte du labo et chacun regagna ses quartiers.

La vie de la base continuait, il y avait des obligations, des explorations prévues au programme. Il fallait s'acquitter de ces charges.. Elle donna quelques ordres puis prévint Harriman qu'elle serait dans son labo pour quelques heures.

Une semaine plus tard le général O'Neill fut déclaré disparu en mission. Mais Sam ne voulait en aucun cas abandonner les recherches.

Ils étaient retournés sur la planète, mais celle-ci était déserte. La visite du temple n'avait rien donné. Jack et Mac étaient tombés dans le piège ultime de Séchât et sans doute retenus prisonniers sur une autre planète.

Les coordonnées restant dans la porte avaient conduits les sauveteurs sur une autre planète toute aussi déserte que la première et qui devait être une planète de transit vers une destination inconnue. L'éventualité d'un vaisseau mère en orbite et dissimulé effleura Sam un moment. C'était une possibilité à ne pas exclure.

Les recherches furent abandonnées officiellement au bout de deux mois. Sam avait fait appel à leurs anciens alliés, mais la Tok'ra était réduite à sa plus simple expression et leur avait dit qu'ils enverrait quelqu'un dès que possible. Mais c'était une vague promesse et depuis la mort de Jacob, aucun contact avec eux n'avait pu être productif. C'est à croire que la Tok'ra s'était laissée aller à ses tendances anti-Tauri, prônées par certains. Sam était furieuse, la Terre et le général O'Neill en particulier les avait beaucoup aidés par le passé, elle trouvait que la Tokr'a avait la mémoire courte.

SG1 continuaient leurs recherches dès qu'ils avaient un moment de libre. Le nouveau chef de la base, le général Warren était très ouvert et acceptait volontiers que Sam et ses amis emploient les ressources de la base pour retrouver O'Neill, du moment que cela ne nuisait pas à leur travail.

Leurs journées étaient harassantes et se terminaient fort tard dans la nuit. Malgré tous les échecs successifs rencontrés, ils ne baissaient pas les bras.

Quand Sam s'effondrait le soir dans son lit, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, car l'angoisse lui nouait le ventre. Elle n'avait rien à se raccrocher et c'était cela qui lui était le plus insupportable. L'espoir de les retrouver vivants s'amenuisait de jour en jour. Daniel et Teal'c lui étaient d'un grand secours, ils se serraient les coudes comme ils le faisaient depuis si longtemps. C'était cela qui l'empêchait de s'écrouler.

Planète de Séshat.

Une brise légère soufflait dans les voiles de la jeune femme immobile au milieu du désert, statue de l'impuissance et de la rage.

Son prima venait de lui apprendre la disparition de ses deux prisonniers. Elle était alors entrée dans un colère folle et avait jeté l'anathème autour d'elle, envoyant valser une nuée de servantes terrorisées, qui s'étaient égaillées dans toutes les directions.

-Retrouve-les ordonna t-elle au jaffa. Tu en répondras sur ta vie. Prends avec toi tous les hommes nécessaires. Ne néglige aucune piste.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la lumière douce du matin à l'heure où le soleil n'avait pas encore changé le paysage en fournaise, offrant son visage aux premiers rayons.

Tout à l'heure l'incandescence du deuxième astre en fusion brûlerait la peau du téméraire et inconscient voyageur qui aurait pris le risque de se lancer en plein jour sur les chemins escarpés et remplis de pièges de la planète. Et si par chance ils supportaient l'infernal brasier, le dernier piège les tueraient.

Séshât était déçue que ces beaux jouets lui soient enlevés. Elle avait pris tant de plaisir à les faire souffrir, à tuer Mac encore et encore. Mais finalement, elle commençait à être lasse de ce petit jeu. Elle avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait le dernier jour de Mac, qu'il n'y aurait pas de sarcophage salvateur pour lui. Ensuite cela aurait été le tour du tout puissant chef du SGC qui aurait subi mille tourments avant de disparaître définitivement. Mais le sort, ou la ténacité des prisonniers en avait décidé autrement. Au fond d'elle même, elle était admirative du courage et des ressources de ces hommes. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré d'ennemis aussi redoutables et pourtant en apparence si démunis. Ils n'avaient pour lui résister que leur opiniâtreté, leur volonté de ne pas se laisser abattre et leur intelligence. Il leur en avait fallu pour s'enfuir. Et cela Séshât ne pouvait s'empêcher de le reconnaître.

Elle haussa les épaules. « De toute façon, ils sont morts maintenant, personne ne peut vivre dans le désert ».

Ce n'était pas la première fois que des prisonniers s'échappaient, mais cela se terminait toujours de manière tragique.

Lentement elle se dirigea vers son palais. Elle avait du travail à faire, des expériences en cours. Rien ne devait la distraire.

Dans cette affaire, elle avait à la fois gagné et perdu. Elle avait vaincu les deux hommes, mais n'avait pu conquérir leur planète.

Malgré tous les défauts qui faisaient d'elle une femme particulièrement cruelle, Séshat possédait une intelligence comparable à celle de Nirti. C'était une grande scientifique. Sans cesse elle mettait au point de nouveaux appareils, de nouvelles stratégies. Ses expériences sur le temps étaient audacieuses, enrichissantes, amusantes.

Au delà des baraquements des prisonniers, elle pouvait apercevoir son palais. Une construction de pierres blanches aux dimensions modestes en apparence, mais qui s'enfonçait dans le sol sous plusieurs niveaux.

C'est là que se trouvaient ses laboratoires, ses chambres de torture, et les salles d'expérimentation , où elle pratiquait des expériences audacieuses sur les déplacements temporels.

Elle habitait au rez-de-chaussée. La maison était vaste et aménagée pour résister aux grandes chaleurs, avec des murs très épais et de petites ouvertures.

Quand elle entra dans le hall, elle apprécia la fraîcheur, et le silence. Ce palais était son préféré. Elle en possédait sur d'autres planètes, plus grands, plus vastes, mais elle revenait ici, c'était là qu'elle avait ses attaches. Dans ses murs elle avait connu ses plus grandes joies dues à des expériences réussies et fort divertissantes. Elle avait fait venir les plus grands savants de la Terre, d'Antarès, d'Alpha du Centaure, et de bien d'autres planètes. D'eux elle avait appris tout son savoir et plus encore, car à leur technique primitive elle avait audacieusement ajouté la technique des Anciens.

Toute jeune elle avait remarqué qu'elle était la seule à faire réagir des pierres colorées et des objets apparemment inertes. Elle avait tout d'abord attribué ce don au fait qu'elle était Goa'uld, et au naquadah qui circulait dans son sang. Mais les autres de sa race ne réagissaient pas comme elle. Les objets restaient sans vie dans leur main.

Quand elle eut réalisé cela , elle se sentit investie d'une mission d'une grandeur intergalactique, poussée vers un destin grandiose. Dans la solitude de ses palais elle entreprit alors une oeuvre gigantesque qui ferait d'elle la maîtresse incontestée de l'univers.

Depuis lors, sa quête n'avait cessé. Grâce à son rayon temporel installé dans son vaisseau, elle attira sur sa planète tous les grands hommes de tous les temps susceptibles de lui apporter quelque chose.

Elle les faisait venir ici même dans cette pièce qui lui servait de chambre et de salle de travail, là où son esprit toujours en éveil fourmillaient de nouvelles idées, statuettes piégés ou leurres inédits.

Dans ce fauteuil s'étaient assis Platon et Aristote. Elle avait discuté principes et théorèmes avec Archimède et Pythagore. Un autre jour, c'était le grand Da Vinci lui même qui s'était installé face à elle, à sa table de travail. Elle avait appris la physique quantique de Gamonée d'Alpha du Centaure. Et son esprit s'était ouvert aux déplacements temporels en conversant tout simplement avec Einstein.

Tous ces hommes lui avaient appris l'essentiel : qu'elle ne savait pas grand chose des forces de l'univers et que son esprit toujours en éveil devait apprendre la patience et l'humilité qui forgent les grands savants.

Au mot humilité elle avait été prise d'une grand colère et d'un geste les avait tous renvoyés dans les limbes du passé.

Mais l'idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Ce que sa nature exaltée de Goa'uld refusait l'intelligence qui était sienne refaisait surface et tempérait ses ardeurs.

Elle était convaincue qu'ils avaient raison. C'est pourquoi de défaites en défaites vis à vis de la terre, elle n'abandonnait pas, se refusant à s'avouer vaincue et cent fois sur le métier remettait son ouvrage ainsi que les philosophes grecs le lui avaient appris.

Après deux semaines d'incertitude sur le sort des évadés , un soir, tard dans la nuit son prima revint. La reine se reposait, mais il avait l'autorisation de pénétrer dans le palais à n'importe quelle heure et de la réveiller.

-Ma reine dit l'homme en posant un genou en terre. Nous avons trouvé ceci près de la porte.

Il tendit à Séshat un sac en cuir , et sans attendre de réponse il recula jusqu'à la porte et sortit.

Le cœur battant elle ouvrit le sac, et sourit. Dedans des débris, des morceaux de tissu déchiré et brûlés, des chaussures dont il ne restait que la semelle. Elle identifia le tissu bleu presque noir, c'était le même que les treillis des deux prisonniers échappés. Les chaussures étaient sans conteste des rangers. Il y avait aussi des bouts de métaux à moitié fondu mélangé au reste des tissus.

Elle étala tout cela sur la table. Aucun reste humain parmi ces déchets, mais elle n'en était pas surprise. Le champ de force autour de la porte des étoiles était si puissant qu'il brûlait instantanément toutes les matières organiques.

C'était tout ce qu'il restait de Jack O'Neill et de MacGyver. Elle avait gagné.

Il lui restait un petit travail à faire pour en être sûre. Elle prit un morceau de tissu en assez bon état et l'examina soigneusement sous l'objectif d'un puissant microscope, il restait quelques cellules épithéliales humaines.

Dans un autre appareil de sa fabrication, elle travailla sur l'ADN résiduel. Quelques heures plus tard elle acquis la certitude que c'étaient bien l'ADN de Jack O'Neill. Naturellement les deux hommes ayant le même ADN, il lui était impossible de les dissocier. Elle avait cependant la certitude à la lecture des détails infimes que les débris des objets retrouvés appartenaient à deux hommes différents.

Elle avait triomphé. Pourtant la victoire avait un goût de cendre. Elle ne ressentit pas la joie escompté et s'en étonna.

« Mes ennemis sont vaincus et détruits , pourquoi n'en suis-je pas plus heureuse ? »

Sans doute avait-elle perdu des adversaires dignes d'elle et de sa puissance. Malgré elle, elle était admirative de ces deux hommes qui n'avaient pas hésité à braver les forces extrêmes qu'elle avait déchaînées.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et se plongea dans son sarcophage. C'était toujours de la même manière qu'elle agissait. Le doute disparaissait à l'instant même où elle s'endormait. Et elle savait qu'à son réveil, elle fourmillerait d'idées nouvelles et qu'un autre plan aurait germé dans son esprit, qui celui là lui apporterait avec certitude une écrasante victoire sur le peuple de la Terre.

-Allez-y doucement, juste quelques gouttes.

La jeune fille soutenait la nuque du blessé allongé sur le sol. Jack sentit le liquide apaiser la sècheresse de sa gorge. Il essaya de parler mais Zyla l'en empêcha.

-Chut dit-elle, vous devez reprendre des forces.

Le général articula difficilement

-Mac ?

-Votre compagnon de voyage ? répondit-elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas on s'en occupe.

Il tourna le visage vers la droite et aperçut un grand corps étendu sur une paillasse voisine.

-Vivant ? articula t-il

-Oui, vous êtes vivants tous les deux, on vous a trouvés dans le désert mourant de soif. Cela fait deux jours que vous êtes là.

Jack acquiesça d'un clignement de paupières. Il se relâcha et sombra dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain Jack avait repris des forces. Il n'avait souffert que de malnutrition et de déshydratation. Les plantes que Zyla avait ajoutées dans l' eau lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il se leva en titubant et serait tombé sans le secours de Barna, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui s'était avancé vivement.

-Appuyez vous sur moi dit-il, vous n'avez pas encore suffisamment de force.

Il fit ainsi quelques pas, puis se raffermit sur ses jambes. Quelques instants plus tard il pouvait se déplacer seul. Il s'approcha de Mac et lui toucha la main.

-Laissez –le dormir, il est encore faible, expliqua Zyla

-Pourquoi ne se réveille t-il pas ?

-Parce que je lui ai donné un remède pour qu'il dorme. Ne vous tracassez pas, tout va bien, ajouta la jeune fille en souriant.

Depuis l'arrivée des deux hommes elle n'avait pratiquement pas quitté leur chevet. Elle s'assit près de Mac et passa un linge humide sur son front luisant de sueur. Ses gestes étaient amples et empreints de douceur. Puis elle lui prit la main qu'elle garda dans les siennes un moment, caressant les longs doigts fins du jeune homme.

Jack s'était éloigné, pensif.

-Prenez place parmi nous dit Zorak, le chef du village. Notre nourriture n'est pas variée. Ici pratiquement rien ne pousse et nous devons aller très loin pour trouver des feuilles comestibles. C'est pourquoi nous nous nourrissons des animaux que nous attrapons.

-Sommes-nous loin de la porte des étoiles ? questionna Jack.

-Vous voulez parler de l'anneau je suppose ?

-Oui, c'est ça l'anneau.

-En quoi cela vous intéresse t-il ?

-Nous voudrions rentrer chez nous.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il enchaîna la conversation sur un autre sujet. Qui étaient les étrangers ? d'où venaient-il ?

Jack répondit volontiers sans s'engager plus avant sur les raison profondes de leur mission sur une planète de Séshât.

Il dit simplement que lui et son neveu avaient été pris par Séshat alors qu'ils exploraient une planète, et qu'ils étaient arrivés ici contre leur gré.

-Que faites-vous comme métiers ?

-Nous sommes marchands mentit O'Neill avec aplomb.

L'homme sourit.

-Vous ne voulez pas en dire plus, cela vous regarde. De toute façon, vous vous êtes échappés et c'est tout ce qui compte.

La grotte était vaste, il semblait y avoir plusieurs salles. Un puits laissait filtrer un peu de lumière naturelle.

-Vous êtes nombreux ici demanda Jack ?

-Nous sommes une dizaine, ma famille et celle de mon frère Barna. Nous vivons ici à l'abri, quelques mois par an.

-La reine vous laisse en liberté ?

-Elle ne connaît pas notre existence, nous sommes loin de son camp de prisonniers et nous ne voyons jamais personne.

-Vous devez sortir tout de même pour chasser ?

-Effectivement nous sortons, mais que la nuit. Personne ne vient jusqu'ici. Cette région est désertique et très peu habitée. Seuls sont surveillés le camp et la proximité de la porte.

-Vous ne m'avez pas répondu tout à l'heure, sommes-nous loin de la porte ?

-Oui. C'est pour cela que vous êtes en sécurité ici.

Jack se posait une foule de questions sur ces gens vivant dans les cavernes, mais il sentait que Zorak ne voulait pas en dire davantage. Sans doute se méfiait-il d'eux.

Le chef du village poursuivit :

-Vous allez rester ici le temps que votre neveu guérisse et que la reine soit persuadée de votre mort.

-Il faudrait pour cela qu'elle nous croie morts.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela. Nous nous en sommes déjà occupés.

Décidément Zorak ne parlait que par énigme. Jack n'insista pas, car il fallait un peu de temps à Mac pour se rétablir, cette pause parmi ce peuple leur serait salutaire.

-On pourrait récupérer nos vêtements ?

-J'ai peur que ce ne soit impossible répondit l'homme.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils ont été détruits. Rien ne doit rester de votre ancienne vie. Au cas où vous seriez retrouvés on pourrait toujours dire que vous êtes de ma famille.

Jack trouvait ces propos étranges. Pourquoi ne pas s'expliquer davantage, ne pas dire où se trouvait la porte et vouloir les garder avec eux si longtemps ? Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester statique à attendre que les évènements surviennent. Il préférait précéder et devancer l'action, manier les évènements selon son bon vouloir. Il fit toutefois contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, car l'état de Mac le préoccupait. Il fallait au jeune homme un long moment de convalescence. On ne sort pas indemne de la terrible épreuve qu'il venait de subir. Jack en savait quelque chose et pour Mac il aurait toutes les patiences. Cependant il restait sur ses gardes.

Jack revint vers le jeune homme qui était réveillé, et s'assit près de lui.

-Ça va ?

-Oui répondit Mac avec un sourire, je me sens mieux. Tu as pu parler avec le chef ?

-En effet, mais il n'est pas spécialement bavard. Je ne voudrais pas avoir échangé une prison pour une autre.

-Ne sois pas trop méfiant, Jack, et patient aussi. Regarde , il n'y a que des visages souriants et des gens qui prennent soin de nous.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais c'est l'expérience qui m'a appris la méfiance. Tu ne peux savoir le nombre de peuples apparemment amicaux qui se sont révélés par la suite aussi retors et cruels qu'un Goa'uld.

-De toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix, fit le jeune homme fataliste, et c'est mieux que la mort et le sarcophage, admet-le.

Jack se sentit un peu honteux de son attitude. Sa méfiance n'avait pas doute pas lieu d'être et c'était vrai que pour Mac, s'était infiniment préférable.

Ils partagèrent la vie de ces deux familles pendant quelques jours. Mac se remettait physiquement de ses blessures mais ne tenait plus moralement que par les nerfs. Zyla qui le sentait triste et renfermé recherchait sa présence et venait dès qu'elle le pouvait passer un moment près de lui. Elle s'asseyait près de lui et lui racontait longuement leur vie dans les grottes. Le jeune homme écoutait sans rien dire, mais ces récits le distrayaient.

Jack bouillait d'impatience mais chaque fois qu'il posait une question, il obtenait une fin de non recevoir.

-Ça ne peut plus durer comme ça dit-il un soir à MacGyver.

Ils s'étaient retirés tous les deux dans un coin de la caverne comme à l'accoutumée, et discutaient à voix basse. Mac était appuyé contre le mur de la grotte, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui.

Les ombres avaient envahi la caverne et le silence était retombé sur le petit groupes de personnes.

-Il faut qu'on parte d'ici continua Jack. J'ai vu qu'aujourd'hui tu as parlé longuement avec Zyla , elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Oui, elle m'a expliqué pourquoi ils restent dans cette grotte quelques mois par an. La plupart du temps ils vivent plus au sud dans une contrée plus fertile.

-Alors ?

-Ils se sont fait un devoir de recueillir les prisonniers évadés de Séshat. Elle a perdu son frère dans un camp.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ils se sont fait piéger par la déesse, celle-ci avait besoin d'un jeune garçon pour son service et il s'est engagé chez Séshat pour quelques jours. La famille est pauvre et son père avait pensé que ce serait une bonne chose d'avoir un peu plus d'argent. Naturellement,ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu l'enfant a du être soumis aux expériences de ce monstre .

-Alors il agit par vengeance ?

-Plutôt par rédemption, Zorak, son père culpabilise de n'avoir pas prévu ce qui allait arriver à son fils et en quelque sorte de l'avoir vendu à la reine.

-Qu'est ce qu'il est devenu ?

-Il est mort. Il s'était échappé et ils ont retrouvé des restes de vêtements lui appartenant près de la porte des étoiles.

-La porte est certainement très bien gardée.

-Même pas, il n'y a aucun garde autour. C'est pour cela que les évadés, croyant la voie libre, se jettent sur un champ de force mortel. Il n 'y a aucune échappatoire.

-Sauf si nous arrivons à désactiver ce champ de force répliqua Jack.

-Oh oh fit Mac, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont cela fonctionne.

-Il doit y avoir un dispositif. Il faut le trouver.

-Quoi ? Tu veux retourner dans le camp, chercher un appareil dont nous ignorons tout de la forme et de l'apparence ! Tu es malade !

-Chut ! Quelqu'un approche.

Une forme blanche et silencieuse se rapprochait c'était Zyla. Elle vint s'asseoir près de Mac.

-Pourquoi votre père nous garde ici,? attaqua Jack immédiatement. Quels sont ses projets ?

-Il ne souhaite que vous sauver, c'est cela que nous faisons tous les ans, sauver des prisonniers évadés. Mais ne tentez rien par vous même, je vous en prie. Cela serait voué à l'échec, répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Mais pourquoi ? Et où est votre père ?

-Il est parti près de la porte. Il surveille et attend le jaffa pour le tuer et prendre l'appareil.

-Tout seul ? mais c'est insensé ? Il faut qu'on l'accompagne.

-C'est trop tard. Il faut attendre maintenant. De toute façon, il ne demande l'aide de personne. A chaque fois il agit seul.

-Quand on a demandé à votre père où se trouvait la porte il nous a répondu qu'elle était loin. C'est faux n'est ce pas ?

-Oui souffla la jeune fille. La porte est à environ à un kilomètre.

-Mais pourquoi nous a t-il menti ?

-Pour vous sauver la vie ajouta gravement Zyla. Vous seriez partis vers la mort sans même vous en rendre compte…

Elle leur demanda de se préparer à partir, dès que Zorak reviendrait ce serait l'heure.

-Reposez vous en attendant.

Elle prit dans sa poche et un petit sac de peau et le glissa dans la main de Mac.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda celui –ci étonné .

-Un objet que j'aime que je vous donne en souvenir de moi. Ne l'ouvrez pas, maintenant. Rassurez vous ce n'est pas un objet de valeur, ce n'est qu'un collier de pacotille.

Si la lumière avait été plus forte Mac aurait pu voir le visage de la jeune fille qui s'empourprait. Mais avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quelque chose elle avait disparu dans les ombres de la grotte.

Il s'était bien rendu compte de l'attachement qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, mais il se sentait incapable de lui rendre quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait même plus s'il était vivant ou mort. Son cœur et son âme avaient été détruits par les tortures et le sarcophage.

Pensif, il mit le petit sac dans la poche de sa djellaba et n'y pensa plus.

Le lendemain Zorak reparut. Il avait apporté une tenue de Jaffa. Jack ne se posa pas de question car il était évident que le propriétaire de la tenue était mort.

Zorak tenait dans sa main le dispositif pour arrêter le champ de force.

-Nous partirons cette nuit dit-il. Vous serez mes prisonniers. Cela paraîtra moins suspect.

-Vous savez vous servir de ça demanda Jack en montrant la lance Jaffa ?

-Bien sûr ! cela fait dix ans que je fais évader des prisonniers dit-il d'une voix sourde. Je n'ai pas pu sauver mon fils mais je fais tout pour en sauver d'autres.

C'était une chose que Jack comprenait parfaitement. Cela ne ferait pas revenir son fils mais peut-être que cela atténuerait l'effroyable culpabilité qui devait être la sienne.

Le plan fut élaboré minutieusement. Ils devraient partir à la nuit tombée. Profiter des ombres pour se dissimuler au maximum et arrivés à la porte enclencher le dispositif.

La distance entre la caverne et la porte fut parcourue en une demi heure . Il fallait être prudent. La lune jetait un voile de lumière blanche et on y voyait presque comme en plein jour.

La porte se dressait majestueuse sur un petit tertre, le cœur des deux hommes battirent un peu plus vite. On y était, le retour vers la Terre était proche.

Zorak marchait maintenant devant. Il jeta une grosse pierre devant lui et le champ de force s'illumina et grésilla dans la nuit.

Il leva la main, mais c'était inutile Mac et Jack s'étaient figés aussitôt. Du dispositif jaillit une lumière rouge et le champ de force se désactiva .

-Partez vite maintenant leur dit –il

les deux hommes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils levèrent la main en signe d'adieu et de remerciement et se jetèrent ensemble dans la flaque qui les menaient vers une planète amie de la Terre.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Les alarmes mugirent et réveillèrent Sam d'un mauvais rêve. Deux minutes plus tard elle était dans l'ascenseur qui descendait au 28ème niveau. Elle rejoignit Daniel qui finissait de boutonner sa veste de treillis.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé de venir Daniel.

-Je sais, mais les alarmes de nuit sont relativement rares. C'est souvent signe d'une visite imprévue et pas toujours souhaitée.

Dans la salle de contrôle les chevrons étaient maintenant tous enclenchés. La lueur du vortex jaillissaient derrière le puissant iris.

-On a un code Siler ? demanda Sam.

-Oui, mon colonel c'est SG1.

-SG1 ?

-C'est un code datant d'il y a trois mois, celui que le général O'Neill possédait à son départ, ajouta t-il en levant les yeux vers Sam.

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra brusquement. En l'absence du général Warren, elle était responsable de la base. Le code pouvait venir du général O'Neill mais tout aussi bien d'un ennemi.

Elle réagit au quart de tour.

-Laissez l'iris fermé et attendons un contact.

Au bout de quelques secondes la porte se ferma d'elle même.

-Pouvez-vous rouvrir lieutenant ? questionna Sam.

-Oui mon colonel. C'est la planète P8B670. Elle est répertoriée comme planète amicale.

-Effectivement intervint Daniel. Nous y sommes allés il y a deux ans et avions établi un excellent contact avec ce peuple.

Pendant ce temps les chevrons s'enclenchèrent et un MALP fut envoyé dès l'ouverture de l'horizon des évènements.

-Pas trop tôt dit une voix reconnaissable entre mille et le visage souriant du général apparut sur le moniteur.

Les lèvres de Sam s'étirèrent malgré elle en entendant cette voix. Son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine. Un intense soulagement et une bouffée de joie l'envahirent. Enfin, il rentrait chez lui !

Après être passé par l'infirmerie où le médecin de garde l'avait déclaré apte, O'Neill arriva dans la salle de réunion pour le briefing. Pendant ce temps le général Warren qui venait de rentrer de Washington, arriva au même instant.

Les deux hommes se connaissaient et s'appréciaient. Ils se serrèrent la main.

Warren s'assit en haut de table et Jack prit place à sa droite. Les autres membres de SG1, se répartirent autour. Il y avait Sam, Daniel et Tea'lc.

-MacGyver ne vient pas au débriefing ? s'informa Sam.

-Non répliqua Warren, il ne fait pas partie de cette base.

Sam s'étonnait du ton un peu sec de Warren, mais un coup d'œil du général O'Neill la dissuada de poursuivre.

Le briefing se termina rapidement après que Jack eut raconté les derniers évènements et conclut à l'échec de la mission. Ils avaient été retenus prisonniers et n'avaient pas trouvé de pierres bleues.

Warren retourna dans le bureau du commandant de la base, suivi d'O'Neill. Les deux hommes parlèrent un long moment et rien ne filtra de leur entrevue. Après des adieux à la base, le général Warren partit vers d'autres fonctions.

Sam ne put voir Jack que le lendemain de son retour. Elle passa par la voie hiérarchique, c'était le seul moyen.

-Soyez brève Carter, je suis débordé.

« Mauvais préambule » pensa Sam. Elle se décida à aller à l'essentiel.

-Mon général, vous n'avez pas dit grand chose durant le débriefing. Pourquoi Mac est –il toujours à l'infirmerie, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-C'est Mac qui vous intéresse !

A peine avait-il dit sa phrase qu'il la regretta aussitôt. Il resta une seconde la bouche entr'ouverte, mais le mal était fait. Sam avait rougi violement sous l'effet de la colère.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Rien absolument rien, mais je suis à cran en ce moment, veuillez m'excuser.

Sam ne répondit pas, mais elle aurait parié que le général venait de faire une petite crise de jalousie. Son cœur se serra, elle se trompait certainement. Comment aurait-il pu penser qu'elle le préférait et de loin au charmant jeune homme, qui resterait pour elle, un merveilleux ami, même si parfois elle avait été tentée…

Le général avait l'air fatigué, il avait beaucoup maigri durant sa captivité, et d'un geste familier il se passa la main sur la nuque.

-Je me sens responsable, ajouta Sam. Il est arrivé quelque chose de terrible pendant votre captivité, et vous ne voulez pas en parler.

-Vous n'êtes responsable de rien du tout.

-Si, c'est moi qui vous ai suggéré ce voyage temporel dans votre passé.

-Et vous avez très bien fait. Sans cela nous serions tous morts. De toute façon, j' ai pris la décision. Il n'y a qu'un responsable, c'est moi.

Sam était troublée, le général visiblement ne voulait pas parler. Malgré tout elle insista :

-Permission de parler librement mon général ?

-Je vous écoute.

-SG1 a le droit de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. Ce serait bien si vous faisiez un briefing, juste nous quatre.

-C'était mon intention, Carter.

Quelques minutes plus tard un briefing informel réunissait les quatre amis. Jack parla plus librement. Il raconta leur terrible captivité, le piège qui s'était refermé sur eux presque tout de suite, le transfert vers plusieurs planètes pour brouiller les pistes. Il parla du camp de prisonnier, de la chaleur infernale, des expériences que pratiquaient Séshât. Aussi des tortures, de la mort, du sarcophage. Il raconta brièvement leur traversée du désert quand ils croyaient que tout allait s'arrêter là. Il fit le récit de la vie dans les cavernes de façon succincte mais il leur parla de Zorak qui s'était fait une vocation de sauver les prisonniers.

Ils posèrent peu de questions. Ils sentaient le général toujours sur la réserve, et ils savaient qu'il leur faudrait traduire eux même les silences et les non dits.

Sam se présenta à l'infirmerie quelques instants plus tard, pour rendre visite à MacGyver.

-Je te dérange ?

-Pas du tout, entre.

Il s'était levé et ne paraissait pas souffrir de blessures apparentes.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien.

-Pourtant tu es à l'infirmerie ?

Mac avait le regard hanté des gens qui en ont trop vu ou trop supporté. Il ne la regarda pas et s'assit lourdement sur le lit.

-Physiquement tout va bien. Je suis guéri, dit-il sourdement.

-Tu as des entretiens avec un psy ?

-Oui.

-Mais tu es obligé de rester ici dans cette petite pièce toute triste.

Il eut un sourire désabusé :

-Elle est très bien cette pièce et c'est infiniment mieux que les geôles de Séshât, et puis je vais retourner dans la chambre du quartier des invités.

-Tu ne veux pas venir t'installer chez moi ? Ce serait plus confortable ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée, Sam.

Elle était déçue mais comprenait que le jeune homme ne voulait pas s'attacher davantage à ceux qu'il quitterait un jour ;

-Si tu changes d'avis ? Tu sais où me trouver.

Il s'était déjà détourné, et ne la regarda pas partir. Cela fit mal à Sam. Il avait terriblement changé et était devenu amer, fataliste. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas avant cette mission.

Daniel n'eut pas plus de succès, Mac ne décolla pas trois mots. Il s'enfermait dans un mutisme dangereux aux yeux de ses amis.

Après le départ de Daniel, Mac emballa rapidement les quelques affaires qu'il possédait et retrouva la pièce qu'il avait occupée avant son départ. Le docteur Tyler l'avait trouvé en suffisamment bonne santé pour quitter l'infirmerie.

Il avait rendez-vous dans une heure avec le docteur Broder. La première séance qu'il avait eue la veille ne s'était pas bien passée. Lui qui d'habitude n'avait aucun mal à s'exprimer s'était retrouvé muet devant le psy, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. C'était au delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Il avait souffert dans sa vie, perdu ses parents quand il était encore enfant. Des hommes et des femmes qui avaient fait un bout de chemin avec lui avaient eux aussi disparu dans la tourmente. Malgré la douleur éprouvée ,il l'acceptait, tout cela était dans l'ordre des choses. La mort fait partie de la vie, et Mac n'avait jamais eu auparavant de problèmes avec ce concept.

Mais ce qu'il vivait actuellement était au delà de sa compréhension. Il avait conscience qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps, mais il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'en parler avec un psychiatre. Apparemment le général O'Neill n'était pas de cet avis, puisqu'il lui imposait une heure d'entretien quotidienne avec le docteur Broder.

Ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars où inévitablement le sarcophage tenait le premier rôle. Il ne voulait plus dormir et restait éveillé le plus tard possible. Son temps, il le partageait entre la salle de sport où il s'épuisait par la pratique à outrance du putching-ball, ou d'interminables séries d'haltères, qui le laissaient épuisé mais l'esprit enfin vide, et la télévision où il s'abrutissait jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Il se sentait au bout du rouleau. Jamais il n'avait ainsi perdu le contrôle de son existence. Ses repères avaient disparu. Il se trouvait au fond d'une base souterraine, loin de tout ce qui faisait sa vie, son travail. Ses amis avaient disparu dans un passé lointain et nébuleux qu'il ne retrouverait jamais.

Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'au bureau du docteur Broder. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas le recevoir maintenant et recula le rendez –vous d'une heure.

Mac s'en fichait royalement, il avait l'impression d'être un étranger à sa propre vie et tout cela lui était indifférent. De toute façon, parler à un psy ne servait à rien, il en était intimement convaincu.

En se rendant à la salle de sport il croisa Teal'c, qui lui proposa d'aller au mess boire un verre avec lui. Cette proposition l'étonna, Teal'c n'étant pas réputé pour sa sociabilité.

Les deux hommes descendirent au niveau 22. La salle était presque déserte, seuls quelques officiers discutaient autour d'un café.

Ils s'installèrent dans un coin et prirent chacun un jus de fruit.

Le regard de Teal'c détaillait tranquillement le jeune homme muet en face de lui et le trouva changé. La lueur qui avant, pétillait dans son regard avait disparu. Le cœur du grand jaffa se serra et il maudit à nouveau la cruauté des Goa'ulds qui était cause de cette transformation.

-Avez vous entendu parler du Kel'no'rim MacGyver ? demanda t-il après un moment de silence.

-Oui, j'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus, ce n'est pas une sorte de méditation ?

-C'est exact. Quand je portais un symbiote goau'uld cela remplaçait le sommeil et favorisait le repos et la clairvoyance.

-Pourquoi me parlez-vous de ça ?

-Parce que je pratique toujours la méditation bien que ce ne soit plus vital pour mon organisme. Cela m'aide à organiser mes pensées, et aiguise ma clairvoyance. Je peux vous l'enseigner si vous le souhaitez.

-Il n'y a pas que les jaffas qui peuvent le pratiquer ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

Teal'c reprit calmement :

-Dans sa forme profonde, oui. Moi même je ne peux plus le faire. Mais la médiation est accessible à tous ceux qui veulent bien s'en donner la peine.

La présence du jaffa était apaisante. Il se dégageait de lui un calme et une sérénité qu'enviait Mac à cet instant. Le peu qu'il avait lu sur Teal'c dans les dossiers était édifiant. La force mentale prodigieuse de cet homme lui avait permis de surmonter les pires souffrances et de garder intacte sa foi en l'homme.

Il accepta tout de suite. Cela ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique .

Les deux hommes se rendirent dans les quartiers de Tea'lc. Ceux-ci étaient spartiates. Il n'y avait que l'essentiel. Un lit étroit en fer, et un coffre en bois. Sur une étagère des dizaines de bougies en rangs serrées occupaient tout l'espace.

Teal'c les disposa sur le sol, les alluma et invita Mac à prendre place. La lueur des flammes jetaient des ombres mouvantes sur les murs.. Ils s'assirent en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre.

-Posez vos mains comme ceci expliqua Teal'c en montrant ses paumes ouvertes, et fermez les yeux. Faites le vide en vous, ne pensez plus à rien. Respirez profondément.

Mac se laissa baigner par le silence, sa respiration se fit plus calme et son cœur se ralentit.

Quelques minutes plus tard il ouvrit les yeux car il avait du mal à rester concentré. Il regarda l'homme immobile , tel un bronze antique.

Cette chambre aux lumières lui paraissait irréelle. Il y régnait une paix, qu'aucun événement extérieur ne paraissait pouvoir troubler.

Quelques minutes plus tard Teal'c ouvrit les yeux et vit le regard de Mac sur lui.

-Comment vous sentez-vous MacGyver ?

- Plus calme, peut être, s'étonna t-il.

-La prochaine fois je vous apprendrais à canaliser vos pensées.

-Merci Teal'c.

Le jaffa inclina le buste en guise de réponse.

Mac effectivement se sentait plus apaisé, quand il rejoignit le docteur Broder pour sa thérapie quotidienne.

-Je voudrais quitter la base annonça Mac ce jour là à ses amis.

Ils étaient tous chez Jack pour un repas dans le calme d'un dimanche midi. Les activités de la base était réduites. C'était une période d'accalmie comme il n'y en avait peu, et qu'appréciait beaucoup le général O'Neill. Il en avait profité pour se retrouver avec ses amis comme autrefois.

La conversation cessa, ainsi que le bruit des fourchettes dans les assiettes.

-Quoi ? fit Jack un peu surpris.

-Pour aller où ? demanda Daniel.

Sam ne dit rien, mais elle le fixait d'une façon un peu gênante.

Il sourit puis reprit gravement.

-Je ne suis pas à ma place ici. Les regards que vous portez sur moi me pèsent. Or je voudrais oublier tout ce qui s'est passé sur la planète. Vous êtes si attentionnés avec moi que cela en est gênant. Ne m'en veuillez pas de ma franchise, mais j'ai besoin de me retrouver seul.

-Où comptes-tu aller ?

-Je voudrais passer quelques jours en montagne, Jack tu comprends parfaitement ce besoin de solitude. J'aime le contact avec la nature, vivre en symbiose avec elle, c'est vital pour moi.

-Oui bien sûr, c'est d'accord.

-Merci. Mais je voulais ajouter quelque chose, ne vous sentez pas coupable de ce qui est arrivé. Vous avez bien fait d'aller me chercher dans le passé. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite n'est pas votre faute, c'est la fatalité et la haine de la Goa'uld qui a fait le reste.

Sam l'écoutait les larmes aux yeux. Ce que disait le jeune homme mettait du baume sur son cœur meurtri. Elle avait eu l'idée qui avait transformé toute la vie de Mac en un cauchemar permanent. Elle s'en voulait pour ça et ne pouvait plus se regarder dans une glace. Le fait que le général O'Neill s'approprie toute la responsabilité ne l'avait nullement apaisée. Seules les paroles de Mac lui faisait du bien. Il était si généreux qu'il ne lui en voulait même pas.

Elle se leva et spontanément vint entourer de ses bras le cou du jeune homme. Celui-ci rougit malgré lui et croisa furtivement le regard furieux de Jack. Il dénoua aussitôt les bras de Sam et se dégagea.

-Tu pars quand ? fit Daniel rapidement pour couper court au silence pesant.

-Demain si c'est possible.

-Absolument. On va te conduire sur place et on te reprend dans huit jours. Ça ira ?

-C'est parfait.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans une ambiance amicale. Teal'c voulut regarder Star-Wars mais un cri unanime de protestation l'en empêcha.

-Il n'y na pas que Star-Wars dans la vie ! ça fait combien de fois que vous le regardez ? ajouta Daniel en riant

-Plus de vingt fois, répondit Teal'c le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Justement il est temps de penser à autre chose . Je suis sûr que vous adorerez « Retour vers le futur » ? Tu connais ce film Mac ?

-Oui, je l'ai vu l'an dernier.

-Et ?

-J'ai adoré. Peut être que j'apprécierais moins maintenant ! les histoires de voyage dans le temps, vous savez… dit-il en souriant.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais tout le monde avait compris.

-Un « Simpson ? se hasarda Jack

-Ah non, firent-ils tous en chœur !

-Quoi alors ?

-« Independance day » ?

-C'est pas drôle comme film

-Pourquoi pas le « Titanic » fit Sam ?

-Vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ? fit Jack avec une moue désespérée.

-Alors des Tex Avery, ça mettra tout le monde d'accord trancha Daniel.

Ils passèrent un joyeux après midi à rire devant des dessins animés comme des enfants.

Cela leur fit beaucoup de bien à tous.

Le chemin était escarpé, mais Mac ne ralentit pas le pas pour autant. Il avait retrouvé une excellente forme physique et son souffle était à peine plus court.

Au bout d'une heure il fit une pause. Il se trouvait sur le sommet d'une colline et à ses pieds un paysage à couper le souffle, des vallons, des prairies colorées, des petits villages tapis au fond dans les vallées, aussi petits que des maisons de poupée. Ici, dans la nature il oubliait. Le décalage temporel n'avait pas cours. La nature était majestueuse et le resterait pour des millénaires si la folie des hommes ne l'atteignait pas. Mac leva la tête, plus haut dans les nuages, son objectif : le sommet enneigé qui dominait cette vallée. Mais ce ne serait pas pour ce soir, il était tard et le temps était couvert. Il fallait se poser pour la nuit.

Le lendemain après une nuit de sommeil sans cauchemar, la première depuis son retour, il repartit à l'assaut du sommet, le ciel était dégagé, « un temps idéal pour une bonne grimpette » pensa t-il.

Il parcourut ainsi la région pendant une semaine, se remplit les poumons d'air pur, puis il rentra à la base, apaisé.

Il ne resta à Cheyenne Mountain que deux jours, le temps de dire au revoir à ses amis. Pour lui la vie dans une base souterraine était impensable. Il eut un peu de mal à le leur faire comprendre.

-Tu pourrais ne pas habiter la base mais rester à travailler avec nous ? Il y a de quoi faire avait dit Daniel.

-Ma place n'est pas ici, avait-il répondu. Puisque je ne peux pas rentrer à mon époque je vais chercher un boulot dans un parc naturel, en pleine nature, j'aurais comme ça l'impression d'être rentré chez moi.

Avant de partir vers sa nouvelle vie, Mac passa voir Jack dans son bureau. Celui-ci était seul, apparemment absorbé dans un dossier.

-Je peux te dire un mot avant mon départ ?

-Bien sûr répondit Jack en fermant la chemise. De toute façon je n'en ai même pas lu la première ligne…

Mac sourit :

-Tu as l'air préoccupé ?

-Oui, il y a une équipe en retard sur PXV678, et je me demandais…

-Jack l'interrompit Mac d'une voix ferme, tu as repensé à ce que je t'ai dit sur la planète ?

Jack ne répondit pas immédiatement, il se renfonça dans son fauteuil et fixa le jeune homme qui arborait un air indifférent.

-Oui, je ne pense plus qu'à ça… Si je quittais l'armée je pourrais toujours diriger la base en tant que civil.

-Tu lui en as parlé ? répondit le jeune homme avec un large sourire.

-Non, pas encore, c'est juste une remarque.

-Ne tarde pas trop.

Ils l'avaient laissé partir. Les adieux furent brefs, Mac avait décidé de ne pas leur donner de ses nouvelles, il voulait couper les ponts, oublier qu'un jour il avait croisé sur sa route un monstre et qu'elle avait failli le détruire.

Il organisa sa nouvelle vie. Aidé par quelques coups de fils du général O'Neill, il put facilement trouver la place qu'il souhaitait : la surveillance dans une réserve naturelle. Son travail consistait à protéger la nature des prédateurs en tout genre, surtout humains. Ses longues journées commençaient à l'aube pour s'achever tard le soir. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à surveiller les innombrables routes et sentiers de la réserve, en jeep, mais le plus souvent à pied quand les chemins étaient inaccessibles.

C'était un travail pour lui, très physique, qui lui permettait de reprendre contact avec la vie réelle et de ne pas trop souffrir du décalage temporel.

Il se fit des nouveaux amis, et occulta pour un temps tout ce qui lui rappelait la base de Cheyenne Mountain , la porte des étoiles et surtout le monde de Séshat.

Mac avait retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre et avait fait le deuil de son retour à son époque, quand un jour tout bascula.

10 janvier 2007

La journée avait été harassante. Le froid et le gel, éprouvants. La vie en plein nature n'avait pas que des avantages. Ce soir là Mac rentra fourbu chez lui. Il rêvait d'un bon thé bouillant devant un feu de cheminée. Il se sentait glacé jusqu'aux os. Son moral chuta encore quand il vit dans quel état était son logement. Il avait eu des visiteurs qui avait tout mis à sac.

Il était 23 H , mais il savait que le shérif n'était pas couché. Celui-ci vint rapidement.

Il siffla en voyant l'état de la maison. C'était un bâtiment de plain pied comprenant un séjour de taille modeste, une chambre et une cuisine. Tout avait été visité.

-Vérifiez ce qui a été volé lui demanda le shérif.

Mac fit le tour des pièces. Dans le séjour le fauteuil était renversé, il y avait une étagère dont les livres étaient éparpillés sur le sol. La télé gisait sur le côté , éclatée. La chambre avait le même aspect de désolation, le matelas éventré et les draps déchirés. Dans la cuisine la vaisselle brisée crissait sous les pas. La salle de bain était dans le même état , le rideau de douche arraché et les produits répandus à même le lino.

Il soupira,

-Apparemment il ne manque rien, mais tout est cassé. dit-il d'un ton las.

-Vous avez des ennemis ? demanda le shérif, on dirait que quelqu'un vous en veut particulièrement ?

-C'est possible. La semaine dernière j'ai eu une altercation avec un braconnier.

-Son nom ?

-Je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Pour ce soir on ne peut rien faire, demain vous viendrez au bureau faire votre déposition.

-Entendu.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici . Venez chez nous, Jaimie se fera un plaisir de vous loger.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

-La chambre d'amis est toujours libre, vous savez et depuis la mort de de Tony , La maison est bien vide.

Mac vit le regard du shérif Braxton se voiler, cela l'incita à répondre favorablement. Il avait de l'affection pour Jaimie qui le lui rendait bien.

-C'est d'accord dit-il. Le temps que je prenne quelques affaires, enfin s'il en reste ajouta t-il d'un ton désabusé.

Il fouilla dans le placard de la chambre et retrouva le sac qu'on lui avait donné à la base. Il fourra dedans un jean , une chemise et un pull qui avait échappé au massacre. Dans la salle de bain rien n'était utilisable. il pensa que Jaimie aurait bien une brosse à dents et un peigne à lui passer.

Mac se disait qu'il était maudit. Après avoir fait une entrée ratée dans l'année 2006, 2007 s'annonçait sous de mauvais augures. Au moment où il se sentait intégré dans sa nouvelle vie, un désastre matériel l'atteignait.

Après être resté un moment à boire un potage bien chaud avec les Braxton, Mac s'était retiré dans la chambre d'amis.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, mais ne put trouver le sommeil. Son regard était attiré par le sac qu'il avait posé sur la table.

Il ne l'avait pas vidé après son retour de la base, mais simplement jeté dans un coin, et oublié. Ce soir, il y avait simplement rajouté ses vêtements .

Il vida tout sur la table, les vêtements, un livre que lui avait prêté Daniel, sur l'art précolombien. Son regard fut attiré par la tunique en coton beige qu'il portait à son retour à la base l'an dernier. Il plongea la main dans la poche et sortit un petit sac de peau, fermé par un lien en cuir.

_« Un objet que j'aime que je vous donne en souvenir de moi. Ne l'ouvrez pas, maintenant. Rassurez vous ce n'est pas un objet de valeur, ce n'est qu'un collier de pacotille » _

Il lui semblait entendre la voix de Zyla murmurer à son oreille. Dans la tourmente du retour il avait totalement oublié ce cadeau.

Le lien était si serré qu'il dut le couper et le bijou roula sur la table. C'était un grossier collier fait d'une double rangée de pierres brillantes, retenues entre elle par un simple fil métallique. Machinalement il le prit dans ses mains et le bijou se mit à briller. Un entrecroisement de faisceaux jetaient des lueurs bleutées. Le cœur de Mac fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ironie du sort ! Est ce qu'il avait en sa possession les fameuses pierres bleues, qu'ils avaient vainement cherchées l'an dernier ? Il reposa le collier sur la table, le glissa dans la poche de son jean et retourna se coucher. Il ne voulait plus y penser, pas maintenant, pas à chaud. Ne pas faire de plans sur la comète. Demain, contacter la base. Après : alea jacta est !

Il réussit à dormir tout de même quelques heures. Le lendemain était un dimanche. Il passa la journée avec les Braxton. Jaimie avait insisté pour qu'il reste. Elle aimait beaucoup le jeune homme qui lui rappelait le fils qu'elle avait perdu.

Deux jours plus tard il arriva à Cheyenne Moutain.

Sam était dans son labo en train d'examiner les pierres du collier. Elle les avait démontées et maintenant grâce à un puissant microscope elle essayait d'en définir la nature. Près d'elle sur la table la pierre bleue devenue inerte, celle qui avait échoué à ramener Mac à son époque.

-Alors ? demanda Daniel

-A première vue ce sont les mêmes. Cependant il est impossible de savoir quel est leur pouvoir.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres choix que d'essayer répliqua Mac. Je suis volontaire.

-ça on n'en doute pas rétorqua Teal'c, mais il serait imprudent de se lancer dans l'inconnu sans aucune certitude.

-Ai-je le choix Sam ? demanda le jeune homme.

-En fait non, je n'ai aucun moyen s'en savoir davantage, si ce n'est d'en faire l'expérience.

-Alors pourquoi attendre ? dit Mac, je suis prêt, allons-y.

-Tu peux te retrouver dans une autre époque ?

Le cœur du jeune homme battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine, un flot d'adrénaline envahit ses veines le rendant euphorique.

-Je suis prêt à courir le risque. Donne moi plusieurs pierres au cas où .

Il mit en mit trois dans sa poche et en garda une dans sa main.

Avant de partir il serra la main de ses amis, Mais il prit Sam par les deux bras et lui demanda tout bas :

-Où en es-tu avec Jack ?

-Il a fait une demande de démission de l'armée, mais c'est très long murmura Sam très émue.

Les yeux du jeune homme brillèrent, il fit un geste du pouce en direction de Jack qui lui répondit et il disparut dans une gerbe d'étincelles bleues.

Il se retrouva immédiatement sur le parking de la base de Cheyenne Mountain, seul. Il n'y avait aucune activité, le site semblait totalement endormi., Seul un garde dans une cabine en verre, somnolait devant un poste de télévision. Un journal était posé sur la table près de lui. Il sursauta quand Mac tapa à la porte.

-Excusez moi ? c'est la page des sports ? demanda –t-il.

Le garde un peu hébété lui répondit :

-Oui, les Giants ont encore perdu.

-Ah non ! Encore ! fit Mac, je peux jeter un coup d'œil ?

-Bien sûr !

Mac chercha aussitôt la date, fébrilement, il tourna les pages. Son cœur manqua de s'arrêter quand il vit « 28 janvier 1988 »

« 15 jours après mon départ, je ne suis resté absent que 15 jours ! »

Une bouffée de joie l'envahit, il avait réussi, il était de retour chez lui.

Deux jours plus tard il pénétrait à la fondation Phoenix. Pete l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

-Mac! content de te revoir, j'ai trouvé le temps long pendant ses deux semaines.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent vigoureusement la main.

-Alors raconte !

Mais Mac ne pouvait pas parler. Son ami ne devait rien savoir sur l'avenir. C'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? qu'il était parti plus d'un an, qu'il avait vécu des aventures à la foi extraordinaires et terribles

-Oh je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, juste aidé Sam à faire un petit travail et je suis rentré.

Pete Thornton dut se contenter de cette réponse.

-Alors prêt à reprendre le boulot ?

-Oui, j'ai juste à faire une petite chose avant de rentrer.

Il ouvrit son ordinateur et à la date du jour il écrivit ce message pour ses amis du futur :

« Tout va bien. Bonne chance à vous deux ».

« Mac »

Il crypta son message selon un code convenu avec Sam, juste pour leur dire qu'il était bien arrivé.

Ensuite il rentra dans son appartement, et rangea soigneusement les pierres bleues. Personne ne devait les trouver.

Le téléphone sonna, c'était son vieux copain Jack Dalton, qui lui raconta une histoire abracadabrant. Il sourit et protesta pour la forme.

Oui, Mac était bien rentré chez lui. La vie pouvait continuer.

FIN

18


End file.
